World Invaders: ddlc chapter 2
by Jocreaky
Summary: This is a crossover of many games since fanfic can only have two stories together. The summary of the story is that four of us will need to find our missing teammates when they enter the ddlc world. Theirs me (there's reason for it.) Simon, Sebastian and tom (not oc) crossover of c.o.f t.e.w.2 and lone survivor from jasper byrne. I want to tribute into the doki fandom so yeah.
1. Prologue

We woke up in a room with a single desk and two chairs, the room was pretty big like a classroom.

Me, simon, tom (that's not his real name) and Sebastian were getting off the floor and inspect the room.

Simon: "where are we? In a classroom?"

"Me: maybe, but why is there a single desk doing in the middle of the room?"

Simon: beats me."

I went to the window and move the curtains and saw outside, we were rather high up as i see the ground and from a distance i saw the field and a running track.

I look back to see the others Stupify for a while as sebastian said.

"So, what's the plan?"

Me: "not sure, well we need to find our other team and solve this world problem."

Tom: "well what are we still doing in here? Lets get moving."

Me: "alright." Simon "sure" Sebastian: "sound good."

We walk to the door and before i could open it someone open it, it was a girl who look like in her eighteenths: she was wearing a blue skirt and smooth brown button up jacket with a red wrap up miniature ribbon. Her hair was coral brown and was wrap up in a white bow and she have the most beautiful Emerald green eyes since alice.

She was suprise to see the four of us as we were. She spoke up in a kind tone.

"Oh! Well what a unexpecting surprise. Who are you guys?"

She stare at us in interest as we didn't know how to respond, i spoke up.

"Uhh, we are um the inspectors, we are inspecting the rooms that are unoccupied and see if it's safe to occupied again. Right guys?"

Simon: "oh, um yeah." Tom: "yes we are." Sebastian: "um, yeah sure."

She stare at us still debating whether we are telling the truth or not, she spoke up.

"Umm, why are you dress up like that?"

I look at myself for a brief moment: i was wearing a red hoodie and a grey shirt underneath it, a black sweatpant with red lines on each side of my legs.

Me: "umm, this is just what we wear, we don't have uniforms."

She was suspected as she look at us, she then said.

"Uh, okay, well sorry for bothering you guys, i'll just be going."

Me: "wait! Umm, they didn't told us what room this is, what is this room?"

She stare at me with nearly confusion, she said.

"Uhh, this is the music room-well used to be the music room."

Me "Oh, okay, thanks, umm..."

"Oh, my name is monika. Yours?"

"Jo. And that's sebastian, simon and tom. That's not his real name by the way."

I whisper that last sentence, she then said.

"Oh, is nice to meet you four. Say, do you know someone name alice?"

My eyes nearly went wide when she said that, i stumble on my words and said.

"How-what-um, i mean. How you know her name?"

"So you do know who she is, just as i thought."

Sebastian: "great, the jig is up."

Me: "alright, we're not inspectors, we are looking for our friends. Do you know where they are?"

"Hm, well that sure is something. Uh to answer your question, no, i don't know where they are."

Everyone grown in disappointment as simon said.

"Great, now what?"

Me: "umm, well we keep searching that's for sure, i'm not giving up,  
Are you?"

Sebastian: "is too early to give up."

Tom: "yeah, i agreed."

Me: "alright, then is settled then, we keep searching for them and see who we need to help."

Monika: "who needs help?"

Me: "Yeah, we came here to help someone, in fact there's more then one. Do you know anyone who needs help?"

"Well, the festival is coming up, and there is four of us who need help with preparation. I say you four can help us."

She said leaning foward with her hands behind her back, i look at my team as they weren't on board with this, i said.

"Guys huddle up."

We all gather in a circle as sebastian was the first to spoke.

"I don't know about this."

Simon: "we don't have time for this, we got to find the other team."

Tom: "yeah, i with simon on this one."

Me: "come on guys, if we help them out it may be the one who we looking for, this is our lead."

Simon: " but what if it wasn't?"

Tom: "yeah."

Sebastian: "what then?"

Me: "*sigh* don't doubt it guys and beside, we got all day and night to find the others and the one we're looking for. And beside, that monika girl she knows about alice, so maybe she know more than we knew."

Sebastian: " *sigh* fine, this better be worth it."

Simon: "yeah, i agreed."

Tom: "mmhm."

"Okay, break."

We look back at monika who waited for our choice.

Me: "alright, we help, but one condition."

Monika: "really? Name it."

Me: "you better tell us what happened to our friends okay?"

"Oh okay, i will, well, should we get moving?"

Me: "yeah, let's go guys."

We exit the music room and walk down the hallways of the school.

Monika decided to light up a conversation.

"So, who are you guys anyway?"

Me: "hmm, you don't know? Well okay then: we are a group of people that help others in need, like problems and what not."

"So you guys are problem solvers?"

Me "Yeah in a way."

Sebastian: "well technically we help people with mental problems and all sort of trouble."

Me: "yeah, we do."

Monika: "wow, you guys must be good people..."

Simon: "yeah, we help many people."

Me: "yep. By the way, how do you know about alice?"

"Oh, well, we met before, with the other three. They were nice at first but they change later on."

Me: "hmm? What do you mean they 'change?"

"Well, they started to get aggressive with us, and then next thing we know it, they were gone."

I was left speechless to what she said, i look at the others and they were suspicions as well.

Me : "Well that doesn't sound like them at all, they will never hurt anyone, unless they have have no choice."

Monika: "well they didn't hurt us but they were aggressive with us. So i don't know what's wrong with them."

"Weird, i wonder what happened..."

Monika: "i don't know, but we're here."

We look at the sign and it said: "literature club."

Why does this feel familiar?

Monika open the door for us as we walk in and see three girls setting at a desk. They look at us in wonders as they facial expression change.

Monika: "hey girls, i brought us new members."

All: "what!?"

Sebastian: "hey we didn't agreed on becoming members for your club."

Simon: "yeah, we not even students here either."

The one with coral pink hair said.

"Monika you brought us new members?"

The one with pink hair said.

"Seriously!? You brought boys?! Way to kill the atmosphere."

Everyone stare at her in silence for a moment until monika said.

"Now, now yes i know they are boys and are not students here but, they here to help us."

All: "huh?!"

The pink hair girl said.

"They going to help us?! How?!"

We just stare at her in minor annoyance as monika said.

"Natsuki please don't be harsh to them, now they are going to help us with the festival which is in two days, so i want you all to treat them with the respect they deserve."

All: "what!?"

The one with purple hair raise her hand said.

"Um, monika, you know we can handle the preparation by ourselves right?"

"I know, but they offering there help so who am i to refuse their offer? Even beside, we all need a helping hand sometimes."

They just look at each other in unsureness as we look at each other in not sure. I said to monika.

"i don't think they like this idea."

"Don't worry, they will warm up to it. Hopefully..."

The other three were whispering at each other as we did the same.

Me: "so what you think of them?

Simon: "i don't know, the pink hair girl seems like a bitch."

Tom: "i know right?"

Sebastian: "i know she may be rude but she just a kid, we need to warm up to them."

Me: "maybe, but i'm going to presume that we are going to be separated from each other."

Simon: "what? Why?"

Tom: "because their four of them and four of us."

"Yeah, we can take them. Kidding but for real we got to see what we going to do."

Simon: "but what about our team?"

Me: "umm, maybe they know about there whereabouts or something?"

Simon: "yeah right, what makes you think they know where they are?"

Me: "we just got to ask."

Tom: "Seriously? That the best you have?"

Me: "yes i do tom, now either we like it or not we going to help them alright? We will find them later, for now, we going to help them. Are we clear?"

Sebastian: "i guess so."

Simon: "*sigh* fine..."

Tom: "...Yeah, i guess so."

Me: "great, lets break."

I turn around and we walk toward to monika as she said.

"so, you done talking?"

Me: "yep, we decided to help, right guys?"

Simon: "sure..."

Sebastian: "yeah."

Tom: "i guess so."

Monika: "that's great to hear, i'm glad you guys helping. Say, how about you guys get to know the others."

Me: "sure, lets see them."

Monika: "great, follow me."

We walk to the girls as they look at us in unsureness, monika introduce them to us.

Monika: "Okay, everyone! I would you like to meet our new members."

Simon: "still not on board with that."

Monika: "guys, would you like to introduce yourselves?"

I walk up and said.

" hello, my name's jo, is nice to meet you guys."

Purple hair girl: "hi..."

Natsuki: "pfff, whatever."

Coral pink hair: "hi Jo! Is nice to meet you!"

I chuckle a little and went back as Sebastian step foward and introduce himself.

"Hello, i'm sebastian castellanos."

All: "hi...!"

He step back as tom step foward.

"Hello, i'm Tom..."

There were an awkward silence between us and them as he step back, simon step foward and said his name.

"Hi, i'm simon..."

Once again there was the awkward silence between us, he step back as monika spoke up.

"Alright, now they are done how about you guys introduce yourselves."

Natsuki was particularly annoy by this as she grumble in a low tone, the coral pink hair girl then spoke up.

"hi, i'm sayori, is nice to meet you guys!"

All: "hi sayori."

Natsuki stand up and said.

"alright i make this quick: i'm natsuki, and you guys better not try anything funny or else."

Simon: "or else what?"

Me: "oh boy."

Natsuki: "or else, i'll kick you out myself."

Simon: "ooo, i'm real scare of a little girl kicking me out."

Me: "simon stop."

Natsuki: "gah! Why you! You're finish!"

Purple hair girl: "uuuuu, natsuki please don't do this."

Sayori: "yeah, please no fighting!"

Sebastian: "simon behave."

"What? She started it."

Me: "it doesn't matter who started it, what matter is to not start it."

Monika: "okay, moving on."

"Umm, my name's yuri...please no fighting in the clubroom."

There was the awkward silence between us again as we stare at each other, as monika spoke up.

"Okay, well i guess you know me already: i'm monika the president of the literature club. And i want to say is thank you for helping us and joining the literature club, i hope we can make this a comfortable stay for you guys."

Me: "yeah, hopefully."

Monika: "anyways, why won't you guys talk to the members, you know, to get to know them."

Natsuki: "oh great."

Me: "alright, lets do that."

We broke up and went to see the girls: i went to see yuri but she seem hesitant to talk to me, so i went to talk to monika. Simon decided to talk to yuri but she seem hesitant about it but simon was determine to speak to her.

Tom went and spoke with sayori as Sebastian went over to natsuki.

Natsuki: "what? What do you want?"

Sebastian: "just a friendly talk."

"You don't look young, how old are you?"

"...41."

"Jeez you're old, what a person like you hanging out with these weirdos?"

"Lets just say that our faith is tied together for some reason."

Natsuki: "yeah, sure..."

Tom: "umm, hello."

Sayori: "hi! Is nice to meet you tom."

She said leading out a hand to shake, tom shook it.

"Yeah, you too sayori."

Simon: "soo, what you guys do here? Oh nevermind, you guys probably read books or something. *chuckle*"

Yuri look at him and said.

"Yeah, we do...say simon, what books do you read?"

"Books? I-i don't really have much time to read, and beside, i'm not really into books...but it can change though."

Yuri now was interest into simon as she said.

"Really? Well i do have a book i can recommend, if you want..."

"Really, what it called?"

"Is called..."

Me: "hey monika."

Monika: "Jo, sup, what are you doing over here?"

"I would like to know a little bit more about you. If you don't mind...?"

"Hmm, well if you say so. What do you want to know about me?"

"Well, umm. What do you guys do for fun here?"

"Well, we umm. Don't really do much here expect read books and started writing poetry."

"Wow, not much activities ay?

"No, sadly. But that can change though."

"Yeah, hopefully, but is there more stuff to literature anyway?"

"Well, yeah a little, but it take some real thinking to come up with something fun and exciting for literature."

"Hm, you must have some real passion for literature do ya? Tell me, what so interesting about literature anyway?"

"Well, i like what it does to people, it inspired others to do something with their life and how their work move others to do the same. And beside, literature is more than books or writing poetry, is to make like a form of art or imagination to extent. That why i like literature. What about you? what do you like?"

"Hmm, well, i like. Games. I know it sound like everyone these day like games but truth is that games also bring inspire and imagination too, is almost like literature but not really, but games can be like a form of art as you get to experience it yourself, just at your home sitting down and playing a game, is can be relaxing if you playing a game you like."

"Hmm, i see what you mean, well you not wrong to say the least but games also eat up most of your time so you don't have enough time to get to work or do homework or anything else."

"True, but why would you play games while you have responsibility to do? I mean, i would do work over games so i can pay bills and have enough money to buy more games and food."

"Hmm, you sure have stuff to think do you?"

"I think too much."

"*chuckle* is okay we all think too much."

"Ha, yeah."

Natsuki: "soo, you might as well tell me who you guys really are, right?"

"Well, i don't really need to but if you want, i guess it weren't hurt."

Sebastian: "alright, here we go. We are a group of people that help others in need with mental issues, like disorders and other problems.  
We basically go into there world and find the source of there problems and eliminate it. I know, it sound far fetch right?"

Natsuki: "oh, okay then...well that convincing, so tell me, how you guys go to people worlds?"

"By via portals, but we don't get to choose who we help, It tell us who to help."

"Who's It?"

"The one who calling the shots. I don't know who they are, hell even jo don't know, he said they are spirits of some kind, neither good or evil.

"Oh, okay then..."

Tom: "so tell me, what do you like to do for fun?"

Sayori "Well, i like to play with my toys sometime, but really, i don't know..."

"Hmm, well do you have friends?"

"Well beside the girls here, i do have one friend, he's name is mc.

"Mc? What a weird name. Is that all?"

"Yeah, i know not many friends, but now i got you guys, so that means i have four friends!"

"Haha, yeah..."

Simon: "wow, i didn't know you like that kind of genre."

Yuri: "yeah, i'm really into it, i been reading a lot of horror recently."

"Ah, i read a horror book once, does 'scary stories to tell in the dark' count?"

"*chuckle* i think so...would you like to read a book with me sometimes? If you're interested..."

"Yuri, i would love too."

Yuri blush as she look away from simon.

Simon thought he did something wrong, as he said.

"Sorry, if i made you uncomfortable..."

"No is fine i just...never really get that much attention before."

"Ah, i see, you don't get that much compliment before have you?"

Yuri shook her head.

"Huh, i'm suprise, such a pretty girl like you? If you don't mind me saying that is. What i mean is that, i'm suprise that you don't get that much attention by just your looks. I would think you would be popular or something."

"Ha, well i'm not. Sadly people don't pay mind to me at all, but is okay, i don't like the company anyway."

"Really? Well people usually do the same to me also, well people do get me mad at times but. I just been so lonely without anyone to support me. Is disheartening to say the least."

"Really? Well that make both of us."

"Yeah..."

Me: "so monika, do you have any ideal where are friends could be?"

"Umm, well i don't know, they could be at the city or something.

"Great, thanks for the advice."

"Hm, you're welcome. *gasp* Oh my goodness i forgot!"

"Hmm? Forgot what?"

"We don't have much time. Okay, everyone!"

Everyone stare at monika as she spoke up.

"I'm afraid we can't stay here that long, so I want all of you to line up together side by side and we will pick out our team!"

Everyone look at each other in a second and did as she said. We ended up lining up together side by side and we look at the other girls as they did the same.

Me: "alright, so how are we going to do this?"

Monika: "i say whoever we pick the first person to speak to will be with that partner.

Natsuki: "what?!"

Me: "oh ok."

Most of them were okay with while some were not, either way i ended up with monika, simon ended up with yuri, natsuki ended up with sebastian and sayori with tom.

With that we went to our respective partners and split up and went our own ways.


	2. Chapter 1: Sebastian

Natsuki: "great, i get to team up with an old geezer..."

"Hey, i'm not that old, yet, but is either me or them."

"Why you got to talk to me in the first place?"

"I don't know, maybe something lure me to you."

"Ah, that doesn't sound right at all."

"Right, you're right that didn't sound right at all..."

"Ah, lets just go then."

"Where we going?"

"Well we need to leave school premise so i got to go home."

"Oh. Well shit, i don't know where i'm going to stay."

"Well is not my problem."

"Wow, very concern are you?"

"What? You're old, you have money, so go buy a house or something."

"But i don't have money, and i don't know where we at."

"Well we in a school."

"That's not what i meant, i mean where the location are we?"

"How the heck should I know."

"Do you always act this way around people?"

"No, i just, don't want a partner."

"Ahh, i see, well tell me partner, what are we doing anyway?"

"Don't you ever call me that: and secondly, we are going to make cupcakes."

"Cupcakes huh? Sound like fun."

"Yeah, it is. By the way, have you ever made cupcakes before?"

"Yeah, with my daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeah, i have a family."

"Huh. Well why are you here and not with your daughter?"

"She's with watchful eye, she in good hand."

"Oh, okay then..."

There was a awkward silence between us for a while until natsuki speak up.

"Soo, know where you going to stay?"

"Maybe i can stay in school and sleep here."

"Well you could, but that would be uncomfortable."

"Then is settled then, i'm staying here then."

"Heh, if you say so...oh also we're going to do baking here in the school so i don't need to bring you home with me."

"Why's that?"

"Because my dad would freak if I bring a boy home with me, including an adult."

"Huh, the strict but overly protected type huh? I can see that, but if my daughter ever bring a boy home he better be a respectful person who will treat her right."

Natsuki stare at him in almost intrigued, as they reach the exit as natsuki said.

"Well, i guess i see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, i'll see you tomorrow natsuki, safe travel."

"Thanks..."

With that natsuki left as i see the others leave, i was alone by myself in the school.

I went into rooms after room to see if i can find a place to sleep.

I ended up staying in a janitor closet since their were already a bed in there. I lay in bed and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up and stretch myself out and got of bed, i went down the hallway and notice is daytime outside, i wonder when she going to come over.

I waited at the one of the exit door and waited, i wait for an hour as i saw someone coming, it was natsuki, she was wearing a white shirt with a pink ruffle skirt.

I was rather surprise that she wear something like this as she was carrying some stuff for the baking part.

I open the door and she came in.

"Hey, need help?"

"I got it."

She doesn't look convinced as she nearly drop one of the bags as i ask again.

"Are you sure? You don't look like you can carry it anymore."

"I told you i-ahhh!"

She fell over as some of the stuff fell out of the bag, i went and help with the stuff and check if she's okay.

Natsuki: "ah, damnit!"

Sebastian: "are you okay?"

"Yes, i'm fine."

She said upset as i help pick up the stuff off the ground and put in the bag.

"I told you you needed help, but you didn't listen."

"Just, shut up and help with this."

"Yeah i'm on it."

Is kinda weird to have to take orders from an 18 year old but is alright i guess.

We pick up all the equipment and this time i'm carrying a bag, we march on as i ask a question.

"Did you carry all of this by youself?"

"Yeah, i not some weakling who can't carry a couple of bags.

"Yeah but these are rather heavy, were your arms tired of carrying all of this from one place to another?

"Yeah but i mangage."

"You must be pretty strong to carry this from who know how far."

"It only a mile away from my house from here. So i ran down here and got exhausted for a while and took breaks.

"Jeez it took you that long? If we have anyway to communicate i would have run down to help you out."

"Yeah, too bad you don't have a phone with you."

"Yeah..."

We made it to the cafeteria as we went to the kitchen and put the stuff down and get the ingredients we need.

Natsuki: "all right! We got all the ingredients here!

Sebastian: "great, save us time from going to the grocery store."

He said jokely as they begin setting up the ingredients, she start putting stuff into the bowl and start giving orders to sebastian as he do what she said.

Natsuki: "alright, how the stirring going?"

"Pretty good."

She check it as she wasn't please.

"No move aside. You gotta breat it hard!"

"Hm, i guess i'm a little rusty."

"How long since you bake cupcakes?"

"Damn, must been too long."

"Well no wonder, the batter isn't even done yet."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't apologize just try a little harder next time."

"Got it... you're pretty good at this, what made you want to bake?"

"Umm, so i can be independent duh."

"Hm, i see, do you dad know you bake?"

There was silence for a moment as she said.

"Yeah. He's pretty proud of me, i guess..."

"Hm, well how about your mom? Does she know?"

"...n-no. She...she's..."

"Oh. I'm sorry, i-i didn't know."

"Just, please stop asking questions."

Afterward we continue baking as we were soon done with the batter, we put the batter into individual cupcake tray and put it in the oven.

"Alright we set it for 35 minutes and we wait..."

"Soo, what do you want to do in the meantime?"

"I don't know, i'm usually at home when I bake, never with a stranger."

"Ah, i see. Well maybe we could have a conversation for a while, do you think we can do that?"

She look at me for a while until natsuki speak up.

"I guess, just not personal question okay?"

"Fine, uhh, how you feeling?"

"Good...you?"

"Doing good as well, thank you."

There was a awkward silence between us as i decided to talk about myself.

"Well do you want to know a little bit about me?"

"Sure i guess."

"Well to tell you about my daughter, her name is emily, she a nice girl who seem to not have trouble making friends. Do you have any other friends beside the one in the literature club?"

"That's a bit of a personal question."

"Oh, sorry, i thought i tell you something personal and you will share one with me."

"Well is not going to work, not on me though...what do you do for a living?"

Ah i'm a detective to be frank."

"Really? Wow, i didn't know. You must caugh a lot of bad guys in your time."

"Hehehe, yeah i have. I'm going to presume that i can't hear what your dad do for a living?"

"No."

"Figures... my wife was a detective too, she no longer with us though."

"Oh. I'm sorry, i didn't know either."

"Is okay, you didn't have a clue either, i guess were both motherless."

"Well technically your wife pass away so yeah, unless your mom pass away too."

"Yeah she's gone too... sorry if i'm making this uncomfortable for you."

"No it's fine, i'm used to this sometimes...have you ever been shot before?"

"Yeah, countless of times, but now it been less now.

"Oh, okay...how was baking with your daughter?"

"It was fun, she was having a good time. Heh, the cupcakes turn out bad but it was worth it to see her smile."

"Heh, it must be if it were you too."

She said jokely. There was the awkward silence between us again as 10 minutes have pass as natsuki said.

"Man, these cupcakes take forever, and there nothing to do here."

"Well i guess talking get a little tiresome, but there ain't nothing here to do. So what do we do in the meantime?"

"i don't know? Maybe we can find something to-ugh."

"Natsuki? What's the matter?"

"I'm so hungry, there were nothing to eat at my home."

"What? Did you dad at least buy sone grocery?"

"No, he didn't, never gave me anything to eat."

"What?!"

She ran to the fridge to find anything to eat, she found a apple and start eating it fast.

"Slow down, you might choke."

She chew on her food as she shallow it down she breathe heavily as she continued to eat until she finish it.

"Natsuki, you might as well tell me why your dad doesn't feed you."

She look at me with discontent as she said.

"I, i can't tell you."

"What? But you were starving, why you can't tell me?"

"I, i just can't."

"Why? Is it because your- does your dad ever hurt you?"

She look at me with Furiously and yell.

"No!"

"...i'm-i'm sorry, i went too personal did i?"

"Yes you did..."

I went over to her and bend on one knee and said.

"Listen, you don't need to tell me that's fine, but you have to know i care for you okay?"

"Okay...why you being like this? I don't know you, so why you treating me like this?"

"I'm just treating you like you be treated as, and beside, is kinda my job to care."

I smirk at the end, as natsuki was quiet for a bit, she said.

"Thanks, no one ever been that nice to me before. They usually treat me like i'm some stupid kid or something."

"Heh, you're not some stupid kid, your special you bake all by yourself and your pretty independent."

"Thanks..."

We stood there for a while until natsuki face lifted up.

"*gasp* i know what we can do to pass the time!"

"You do?"

"Yes, let me get it."

She ran to a bag and went and pull something out, it was a manga of some sort. She hide it behind her back and said.

"Please don't laugh but, i read manga..."

"Really? You do? Well i'm glad you telling me something personal."

"Hehe, i'm glad you didn't make fun of me, but still, wanna read it?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is called parfait girls."

"Hmm, interesting, did you read it before?"

"Well duh, otherwise i wouldn't pick this one out. Say, have you ever read a manga before?"

"No, i hadn't."

"Figures...well i'm glad i'm getting you into manga for the first time."

"Yeah, i usually read with my daughter too when she was younger."

She sat down at front of the fridge and pat down right next to her for me to sit down.

"Huh? Will chairs be more acceptable?

I said sitting right next to her.

"Can't, wouldn't work, i wouldn't get to read with you being away from me."

"Ah, well those cafeteria table are wide enough for us to sit together to read."

"Ehh, they are uncomfortable."

"Really? Well if you say insist."

She handle me the manga and i flip though the first page.

"so, what this manga about?"

"Is a slice a life afair with magical element throw in the mix. Is a good manga that i would recommend to new comers."

"Really? Well okay."

I started reading as i look at natsuki who was reading with me as i was enjoying the book the oven with off.

Natsuki "Oh, the cupcakes are done."

She stand up as i put the book down and went to her as she pull out the cupcakes tray, i can already smell the cupcakes as she put it on the stove as she said.

"Ahh, another successful cupcakes."

"Yeah, they smell good. Are we going to put the icing on?"

"Not yet, we need to bake one more batch of cupcakes."

"Alright, then, you're the boss."

We make another batch as it was much faster this time, we got finish as we continue reading the book.

I finish reading the book and look at natsuki who was asleep, i was suprise to see her asleep as i said.

"Uhh, natsuki? Natsuki?"

I gently tap her shoulder as she fell on me.

"N-natsuki, wake up."

Then suddenly natsuki eyes were black as her mouth was also black, it freak me out as i push her off of me. I couldn't believe what i saw as she fell over and hit her head on the ground.

"Oof, ouch my head, what happened?"

"You fell asleep and fell over, are you alright?"

"Jeez i fell asleep? I don't remind that. Why didn't you try to wake me up?"

"You're a heavy sleeper so waking you up isn't easy."

"Oh, i see. Are the cupcakes done?"

"No, i just finish the manga and i enjoy it. Is a damn shame there isn't anything else to do."

"Yeah, well i could try and see if the literature club is open."

"Maybe, but it could be close, are you sure?"

"Well yeah, do you wanna come?"

"But who gonna take out the cupcakes when is done?"

"Fine, you stay while i go and see if it's open."

Aw great, she going alone, i don't like this.

She been gone for 4 minutes now, so i'm getting a little worried now

The oven turn on as i took the cupcakes out and immediately left the kitchen and ran off to find natsuki.

I went up the second floor and saw natsuki from a far, she have her back turn on me as i approach her as i felt a wave of energy flew through me.

It made me tipsy for a second as i continue down the hallway and ask.

"Natsuki? Are you alright?"

"...Sebastian. What do you think of me?"

"What?"

"Do you think of me as a child? Or a person?"

"I think of you as a friend."

"Really now? Since were friends, do you wanna play?"

"What? But we got the cupcakes to finish."

"Everyday i'm alone with my dad, he doesn't love me like he used to. Now he just let me starve or even beats me."

"What? He beat you?"

"Everyday is hard, no one likes me, they all think of me as some weeb or just a child, they step all over me without a care in the world. Until you come alone and bring me happiness."

"Natsuki, i didn't know."

"So sebastian, i'm gonna tell you again, do you wanna-"

She twist her head in a 180 spin as castallanos can hear her neck snap.

"Plaaaaayy?"

Sebastian was terrified to see what happened, her eyes were missing as she have an insane smile on her face as she ran fast after castallanos get her off.

He toss and turn and manage to get her off as he stare at her as she sit up ward staring at him with no eyes.

Sebastian didn't know what to do in this situation as she stand up and move crookely as he have no choice but to pull out his gun and point it at her.

"Natsuki! If you can still hear me stop!"

It didn't listen as it charge at him as he fire at it stoping it in the process.

He fire again as he shot it two time as it drop on the ground bleeding, it toss and turn until it stop moving.

He stare at it in disbelief as he fell on his knees.

"Natsuki...i'm sorry."

But he didn't mourn for long as he notice the world started to change for the worst, it was like when he was in other people worlds as it change into the other world.

The place started to distort as the lockers bend and started to grow vines as the walls became dirty and rusty, the same goes for the floor.

He got up and look around and realized where he is, he in someone world.

"Oh no, where am i?"

He notice that natsuki body disappear as he look around and see that the world change, he walk down the hallway and now wonder what to do.

"Help! Someone help me!"

"Huh? Is that natsuki?"

He ran down the hallway and keep hearing natsuki voice. It got louder as he went to a door and open it.

He experience many things in his life that he hates but this is just one of them.

He open the door expecting the worst as he saw a classroom, he notice one table that was different. He approach it and suddenly a ghost appear as it were many of them as they all yelling out.

"Anime trash! Anime trash!"

They all pointed at one girl and it was natsuki, she was overwhelmed by it as tears coming out. Sebastian was sad to see this, did this happen before? He didn't know as they all disappear as he look at the table and see that it was a key, the key said: "my room."

He put it in his pocket and look around the room for anything, he found one mag as he put it in his side as it vanish, it does that as he exit the room he look left to right to see if there anything there and found nothing, he went downstairs since the upstairs were block off by a gate.

He look around trying to find the door for the key but most of them didn't fit, so he need to find a perceive door as he enter unlock doors but most of them lead to nothing or ammo.

He explored the first floor as he enter one of the doors that lead to the cafeteria, the place look abandoned and wreck with plants growing and everything.

He walk down the ally as he heard noises coming from the kitchen as he see a familiar sight, it was natsuki who was on her knees in front of the fridge as she was crawling inside of it as he approach her and said

"Natsuki? Is that you?"

She didn't respond in fact she still digging through the fridge as he approach her as she found something in the fridge as she ate it, Sebastian was confused as he approach her he was going to touch her until she turn around fast and look at with craze in her eyes.

She was cover in blood as her eyes pupil were red as she stare at him.  
Sebastian didn't know what to do in this situation as he said.

"Natsuki, is that really you?"

"Food, i want. Food."

She stand up as she approach him slowly as Sebastian didn't like where this going. He pull out his gun and walk backward as her stomach started to growl.

"I'm so hungry. Please, feed me!"

She scream as she charge at him and jump right on to him, she bite into his neck as he yell in pain, he attempt to get her off as he struggle a bit as she pull to rip his neck off as he mangage to get her off.

She fell on the floor as he point his gun at her as she slowly get up, sebastian said: "natsuki! Please don't let me do this!"

She charge at him again as he shot her in the head instantly killing her.

Sebastian look at her in grief as he said: "not again..."

He search around the kitchen and found a mag which make 3 left as he went back to the kitchen and see that natsuki disappeared again.

"Now where the hell she go?"

Sebastian didn't know where to go as he exit the cafeteria and was immediately attack by another monster, but with more of them.

"Shit!"

He look at his opponent and saw it was natsuki again but her neck was crooked and bend and her eyes were black.

He start shooting at them as he killed two of them but one of them did something unexpecting, she hold her stomach in pain as it bulge up and then It rip apart as it show is mouth, as he was taken aback by it but didn't hold back and start shooting again killing everyone of them.

He use up a mag which make 2 left as he continue down the hallway and saw a new place to go, he went down the hallway and heard screaming as he look in different directions he saw a door lit up near the end of the hall.

He ran down the hallway and hope he making process as he was in front of the door and heard cries of help as he use the key and it open up.

What he saw surprise him, he saw a ghostly figure of a man hitting natsuki who was cowering in front of her bed.

"What the hell..."

"This is what happen when you disobey me!"

"Please, stop! Ouch!"

"You little bitch! I tell you what to do and what to say, alright?! You mom is not here anymore so don't think you will get any help soon."

"Dad, please stop! I'll listen alright! Just please stop!"

A knock on the door can be heard as he said: "what the hell? You be quiet, i'll be right back."

What castellanos notice that natsuki wasn't a ghost, he approach her as she coward in fear as sebastian got on one knee and said.

"Is alright, is me, sebastian."

"S-s-s-sebastian? W-what are you doing here? Get out of here before he see you!"

"I'm not going nowhere, i'm here to help you."

"Help me? How? What can you do to stop my dad?"

"I don't know, but that's not your dad, that just a figment of your dad, not the real one."

"That IS my dad, the way he act and what he does is real, i'm not making this up."

"Hey! Who are you talking too?!"

"Oh no, hide!"

Sebastian stand up and look around the room for anywhere to hide, he saw a closet and decide to hide there.

He was inside the closet and waited for her dad to come back, the door open as he can see through the door crack as the dad said.

"Who were you talking to?!"

"N-no one."

"Who were you talking to!?"

"No one!"

"I know when you're lying, so don't lie to me."

"I'm not okay? Just leave me alone."

"Oh where not done yet young lady, not yet, you still need to be punished."

Then suddenly the man change from a ghost to a monster as he went and grab natsuki and went out of the room.

"No! Let me go dad!"

"Come here!"

"Noooooo!"

The door slam as they were gone, sebastian got out of the closet and felt worthless for not doing anything, he look around the room for anything but found nothing.

He exit out of the room and saw what outside her room, it was dark as he look at the floor (if you call it that)  
It was a gate floor as heWalk on it and he have his light turn on as he look around for anything.

He followed a straight path down the gate floor and only see what's in front of him, he saw something fast as it was shining through his light.

He have his gun ready as he search around the place but only see the floor and darkness.

But when he least expect it, he heard a yell that wasn't human, it ram right into him as he look around and saw the monster that attack him.

It was a flying monster that have rather large wings as it was like bat like creature as it yell out sending more to come.

"Aw shit."

More came as he fire at them as he did miss some he did mangage to kill some of them bat creatures things.

He decided to run since more was coming as he ran down the path he saw some images of natsuki and her dad having a good time and a woman too.

He didn't have time to site see as he ran down the path he saw a door and ran to it as he was in the school again.

He close the door and breathe heavily as he look back to see that the school remain the same, he look around and saw that the place were worst then before as he walk down the hallway and wonder what to do next.

He check room after room for anything but he only found two magazine as he now have 4 left, he process through the school as he encounter more of natsuki clones as he listen to them: soo hungry."

Sebastian: "is more of them. Gotta avoid them."

He sneak right behind one of them and he pull out his knife and stab one of them as he kill it, he did the same with the others as they were soon none left.

He went into a room and saw something that was useful, it was a mp5, he pick it up and check if it was loaded, it was as he also have one smg mag so he keep it and look at the collapse second floor room as he climb it.

He was on the second floor and was in a dark room as his light turn on as he look around the room but saw nothing of use.

He exit the room and was in a new area that he didn't explore.

"What am i doing here?"

"Help! Help!"

"Shut up!"

He hear the two as he ran down the hallway and was ambush by new enemies, they were humanoid figure that was mostly made out of flesh and muscle.

Another one was the natsuki clones as he pull out his mp5 and start firing at the monsters.

The big beefy monster was going to attack castellanos but was fill with bullets.

More attempt to get him as they were also shot, he killed most of the natsuki clones before they could attack, but one of the beefy monster mangage to hit him which send him flying to a wall.

"Shit."

He got out of the wall and start shooting again.

He reloaded at a bad time as the beefy monster was going to attack him, he dodge it before it could smash him.

He reloaded and start firing again killing the beefy monster, he change to his pistol and start firing at the monsters.

Soon they were all dead as he reloaded at least two time which make two more magazine left.

He ran down the hallway and up the stairs to get natsuki as he have to go through a room because a blockage was in the way.

He enter a classroom and see that big vines are blocking the way as he maneuver through the vines as he made it out of it.

He was in the hallway as he see more monsters walking around the hallway as he would like to avoid a fight as he went into a room and see some ammo for his pistol.

He now have 3 magazine as he continue in the classroom as all the other classroom connect together in one line as he made it to the end of the hall.

He peek through the door and see the monsters from a far, he open the door and sneak his way to the staircase until he ran right into a monster.

This monster was a short one whit a big hunchback and that's basically his face as it indeed wear clothes only pants, he didn't wear a shirt, Sebastian was caught.

He ran around it as it scream so loud that every monster heard it, he ran upstair as it was chasing after him, he look back and saw it glow red as started making bleeping sounds.

He ran as fast as he can as he trip on the stair as he look back as it was right behind him.

Sebastian kick it as it fell and then it exploded killing most of the monsters.

He got up and ran off to hide, he went into a room as he look at a locker and hide in it.

He waited for them to leave as they ran out as he got out something fell out of the locker, it was a shotgun, plus some shells only 10 though.

He loaded the shotgun as he was ready for them but he put it away for now as he exit the room he saw some monsters hanging around as he stealth attack them and figure out where to go.

"Help! Help!"

"I said be quite!"

"Natsuki."

He ran down the hallway and follow the scream as he went down the hallway and took a path that isn't part of the school, he ran down the way and went pass some doors as he decided to investigate a little.

He found a syringe and a magazine which make 3 left, in another room he found a syringe which make 2.

He exit the room and continued following the screams as he went down a set of halls as he no longer in the school, he know he will save natsuki.

He saw a door at the end of hall as he ran right into it and saw a big room for enough room to walk around.

He saw the man who was struggling with natsuki who was fighting back.

"Come on you little shit let's go."

"No, let go me!"

Sebastian decided to intervene and said: "let her go!"

He said pointing his gun at him, the man stop and slowly turn around and see sebastian standing there.

"What the hell? Who the hell are you?"

"I'm here for the girl, so let her go!"

"Ha, like i'm gonna let her go, i knew you have someone in your room, you fuckin' liar."

"I said let her go!"

"Why should I? She my property, i own her!"

"She is her own person, so let her go!"

"And who the hell make you the right to tell me what to do?"

"Well i'm holding a gun, so do as i say and let her go."

He look at him as natsuki was struggling still as he approach him dragging natsuki on the ground.

"You can go to hell."

Sebastian have enough of this as he fire at him as it went right through him.

"What the?"

"Oh you gonna get it now."

He let go of natsuki as he ran at him, sebastian was shooting at him until he ran out of bullets.

The man hit the gun out of his hand as he punch sebastian in the face, he retaliate as they got into a fist fight.

Sebastian punch him in the face while he attempt to punch him but sebastian dodge all of his punches.

The man try to punch him in the face but sebastian dodge it and did a gut punch knocking the wind out of him, he then right hook his face making him fall.

The man got back up and did an uppercut to sebastian as he took the hit, which stun him as the man start going at him.

Sebastian dodge the last hit as he kick him as the man hold his gut in pain as sebastian then knee him and punch him.

The man have enough of this as he ran right into sebastian as he fell down as the man got on top of him, he started to punch him left to right as Sebastian grab both of his fist, he attempt to get him off as he throw his fist away and punch him as he grab him pull him in and roll onto him and did the same thing.

The man grab sebastian and headbutted him as he throw him off, they got back up and waited for one of them to throw the first punch, the man throw the first punch as sebastian kick him as he then right hook him and kick him in his face knocking hin down.

Sebastian breathe heavily as he look at the man who was on the ground in pain, Sebastian then pull out his knife ready to finish this until natsuki intervene.

"Nooo! Don't kill my dad!"

"What? You dad abuse you, why you still defending him?"

"Because he still my dad!"

Sebastian was at a stand-still, he didn't know what to do, the man spoke up and said.

"Natsuki, you always been weak, ever since your mom died you been weaker. I wish i never have you!"

Sebastian have enough of this as he was going to stab him until natsuki stop him.

"Noo! Please don't! I know he is an asshole but he still my dad! He's the only one i have left!"

Sebastian was surprise to hear that.

"What? What do you mean he is the only one you have left?"

"i don't have anyone to take care of me!"

"What?! Do you at least have any siblings?"

"I do but they live far away from me, i don't want to leave this town, i'll have to start a new life in a new school, And leave my friends behind! I don't want that! Just please don't kill my dad!"

Sebastian was stump, he back away as the man try to get back up, sebastian sigh as he cuss under his breath and the man look at them.

"Hey, what your name?"

"...Sebastian castellanos."

"Well sebastian, this isn't the last time, not by a long shot!"

Then suddenly the lights turn off as natsuki scream as sebastian heard noise as the light turn on, they were gone.

"Shit! Where they go?"

Sebastian look around as suddenly they were monsters coming out of the doors as they were natsuki clones and one suicider.

Sebastian ran to get his gun as he avoid being hit from the monsters as he grab his pistol and reloaded.

He fire at them as the suicider was started to beep red as he charge at him as he fire at it but run out of ammo.

The monster attempt to grab him but he roll out of the way and pull out his shotgun and fire at it.

The monster died as he focus on the natsuki clones as he shoot them, he took them out one by one as most of them died.

The shotgun hold 8 shots and some more were coming out as he reloaded his shotgun and avoid any monster that try to hurt him.

He reloaded as he now have 2 shells left as he continue to kill all of the monsters that was coming out.

He kill the last one and reloaded his shotgun and put it away as he reloaded his pistol and continue to find natsuki.

He exit the room and walk down the hallway and wonder where they go, he look at some room and found ammo for his pistol and his mp5, he exit the room and continue on to find natsuki.

He went to a door and see that he was now outside, he look around hoping that they were outside as well as he continue on to see where they could be at.

He ran through a rotten trees of cherry blossom as some collapse on the ground, he bypass them and continue down the way.

He encounter some natsuki clones as he sneak his way through them as he did he found some ammo on his way such as shotgun shells, 10 to be precise.

After stealth killing some clones he made it to the streets, he look around to find anything to be of use, he been through this situation before so he know what he's doing, at least.

He check through trashcans and found nothing, he check through boxes and found some pistol ammo which make five mag.

He even check through buildings but found nothing, he went around the block for anything but he only found two magazine.

He decided to continue on his search for natsuki who was still out there as he continue on the streets as a ghostly figure appear at the corner of his eye.

He follow it until a flashback appear.

"Natsuki: "What? Dad i told you i'm going to a friend house."

The man: "now you listen here, i'm your father and what i say go."

"But dad it won't be that long."

"Are you refusing me!?"

"What? No dad is just-"

"Then come home! You're late anyway so you will be punish anyway."

"What?! No dad!"

"End of discussion! Now get moving!"

They disappear as he look around and see that they were gone, he comment on the situation: "well her dad is sure is something else."

He continue down the road as he was leaving town and start getting to the suburb area, he saw some more of natsuki clones such as the neck broken ones and the stomach mouth ones.

He try to stealth his way through them but some way were block, he have to kill them as he stealth attack them and continue down the streets to find natsuki.

He check his surrounding to see if he have company but surprisingly he doesn't, he check houses after houses but none of them open, he Explored the neighborhood to see if he found them but nothing.

Out of the blue he saw a van that was open, he went and check it and found an assault rifle an m16a2.

He check if it was loaded and it was he further check the van but only found one m16 mag as he leave the van and continued to find natsuki.

His vision became blurry because of the fog that was coming in, he heard noises and talking as he was now on his toes as he casually move about in the fog.

He crouch down to avoid any unwelcome attention, as he does this he unfortunately ran into a natsuki clone as he pull out his handgun and start firing, more were coming.

He ran off but ran right into a clone as he fell on her he shot it in the head as he flip himself around and start firing at them, he got up and continue before more comes.

He ran until he feel safe as he look around for any monsters but saw none, suddenly a cold air and a ghostly figure ran right through him as he look back and saw it go north side.

He ran after it but have trouble keeping track of it as he saw it disappeared again, he saw another flash back as he saw natsuki who was walking home, she look lonely as another ghostly figure appear as it was a girl and another right behind her.

Girl 1: "hey natsuki, how you doing?"

"Natsuki: "huh? Who are you?"

Girl 1: "oh we were just passing along until we saw you and though 'hey, let's talk to her'."

Girl 2: "yeah, haha."

Girl 1: "say, wanna be friends?"

Natsuki: "what? Why do i wanna be friends with you? I saw you girls making fun of yuri once, and that was real low."

Girl 1: "oh you know yuri?"

Girl 2: "yeah, i think she is in the literature club."

Girl 1: "oh now i see, you probably friends with her, well guess what? No matter who your friends are they will always be loser."

Girl 2: "yeah."

Natsuki: "whatever, i don't need your crap."

Girl 1: "hey! Don't walk away from us!"

Girl 2: "yeah."

Then they suddenly turn into a monster as the first one said.

"Come on, let's kill her."

Sebastian: "not on my watch."

He pull out his m16 and fire at them killing both of them as he see that he now have a lead.

He ran down the sidewalk and hope he is in the right path, as he see a road blockage as he need to do a detour through the neighbor backyard.

He ran down the alleyway and jump over a fence as he look around and see some enemies, he went into stealth mode and sneak attack them, one by one they all die as he continue.

He enter the house and found some ammo for his mp5 and m16 which make 2 for each.

He look around and found nothing else as he continue on in the neighborhood as he see some suicider as he sneak his way around them, he made it and process through the houses.

Sebastian was in a house as he see what happen in the school happen in here as he continue in the house and been surprise by a monster that came out of a room and attack him.

He throw it off before it could damage him as he have two options: one, fire at him or two, run away.

He took the higher route and ran down the hallway and maneuver through the hallways as he have ran longer then he should as he see a open door and close the door and lock it.

He did all that to save ammo, next time he be saving his skin, he look in the room and see that he was in a empty room as his only way out was up the window.

He climb in the window and what he saw outside surprise him, the world look like it was falling apart as he see the two of them from the bottom.

He look at his surrounding to see that a storm was coming, the wind was blowing and from the bottom look like a pit.

He have to jump through platform of the road and the ground as he have some monsters on some platform, there were also ammo down there.

He grab some ammo as he have pistol mag which make 6 and a syringe that makes 3 and a mp5 mag which make 3.

He kill some monsters as he was at the bottom right where it started to rain.

Sebastian was pretty tired of this trip but determine to save natsuki, he enter the house as he look around the place and see that it was old dingy and there were bars on the windowsills.

The entrance have a prison cell gate in the way but the gate was open, he enter and look around the room for anything but found nothing.

Sebastian heard screaming as he look around to figure it out where it coming from, he try some doors on his left but it was lock, the stairs was block off by a prisoncell gate as he need to find a way to get inside, he went to the right side and open the door and see a torture chamber with torture devices, as he look at the sickling scene he continued in the room and took a staircase upward in the room as he went up a spiral staircase and enter a room lit with touches.

It was a empty room as he see a door near the end of the room he went and open it and saw what inside the room, it was a bedroom and he heard snoring so he decided to be quiet as he crouch down and exporled the room and see a bathroom and he open it quietly as he look inside and see a key.

He grab it and slowly walk out of the room as he close the door and ran down the staircase and saw the torture chamber in play, as he see some the torturer torturing a person with a bag on her head.

The torturer look at castellanos as he have his 1911 out and ready as the torturer got a axe ready as he shot him, he continue out of the room and saw that the place change from a different area as the place got bigger.

There were also cog and gears on as the place were loud as he continue in the house as he need to reach the staircase, he was interrupted by natsuki clone as it was the stomach ones and big beefy monster.

He fought them with a shotgun and fire at them as he kill the natsuki clone but have to deal with the beef monster, he avoid being hit but some luckly hit came in as he got up and fire at it.

They were fighting on top of a cog as sebastian won the battle as he leave the area and have to do some parkour to get to the top of the staircase.

He made it to the top as he use the key and it open as he walk up the stairs and breathe heavily as he open the door and see the two.

Natsuki: "Sebastian!"

The man: "ahh, you never seen to give up do ya?"

Sebastian: "let her go!"

The man: "'let her go let her go' that all you gotta say? What are ya a freakin' pedophile?"

Sebastian: "i'm a offcer."

The man: "really? Well then, this will be fun."

Natsuki: "dad no!"

The man: "you remember that girl in middle school? Yeah i didn't like her, in face i remember not liking her parents either, and guess who won the battle? Me."

When he said that last word, he change into his monster form as he was a husk of skin and tall as he have hollow eyes and mouth.

The room was pretty big with no furniture in the way as the battle begun as castellanos start firing at the monster as it bleed this time.

The monster charge at him as he dodge it before it could attack him with a 1-2 punch, castellanos continue firing with his pistol and run out of ammo, he reloaded.

He continued his onslaught on natsuki's dad as he charge at him and try the one two punch again but every time he does that he stay in place and miss, he got annoy and jump at him doing a aerial smash on castellanos.

Sebastian was hit and was injury as he was on the ground and the monster pick him up and through him across the room.

He landed right next to natsuki as she was concern: "Sebastian!"

Her dad grab hold of his legs and start dragging him as castellanos pull out his shotgun and fire at him, the monster let go of him as he stand up and continue firing at him.

The monster was getting mad as he starting to do a 1-2-3 punches ending with an uppercut as sebastian dodge them easily as the rule surprisingly didn't change, sebastian reloaded his shotgun and fire at it again until he was out and reloaded again.

The monster try the aerial smash on him again but this time, castellanos was ready, he took that as a opportunity to lay down some lead on him.

He fire with his mp5 and the monster bleed as it was getting madder as it did the one two three punch but ended up pulling a chuck of wood out of the floor and toss it at castellanos.

It struck him as he pull out the wood out of him he got caught up i  
n his one two three punch as he been send flying to the wall, he limp his way to safety and use a syringe on him which heal him of his wounds surprisingly well.

He continue on shooting at him until he ran out of bullets with mp5, he switch to his m16 and fire at it which did tremendous amount of damage It was going insane as it went berserk as it start throwing his punches everywhere as it then calm down as it lose breathe, sebastian continue unloaded into him until he was defeated.

The monster fell over as it breathe heavily as sebastian have his gun pointed at him, the monster change back into his human self as sebastian said: "is over."

He didn't say a thing as natsuki ran to her dad side and said: "dad, please stop this, i don't want you to get hurt anymore."

He sit up and look down, he was sweating bullets as he said: "why? Why i couldn't beat you?"

Sebastian: "because i'm not a little kid, your abusement doesn't work on me."

The man: "ehehahahaha. I guess you're right, sebastian..."

The man slowly but surely start crying as they both were surprise to see this, natsuki said: "dad? Why you crying?"

The man: "because i'm a terrible father, i shouldn't have done all those awful things to you."

"Why you do this?! Why you gotta intervene in our life sebastian?"

Sebastian: "because, this is personal."

The man: "what? What do you mean is personal? What could possibly be so personal-"

Sebastian: "because i'm a father too!"

There was silence for a while until the man said: "you're a father?"

"Yes, yes i am. I take this to heart, and you shouldn't do this to your child, abusing them and starving them. That's not how you raise a child."

"Then tell me, how should i raise my child?"

"...you should treat her with care and support her, treat her right. Look i know you still have grief to go through about your wife, but you need to let go. I lost my wife too, but i didn't let that ruined my life and let my daughter go to abusement. I move on, have a clearer thought and take care of my child."

The man stare at him as he can see that sebastian was being honest as the man said: "you're right, i should move on, my wife wouldn't want this to happen."

He look at his daughter and said: "natsuki. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the things i did to you, i'm sorry for being a terrible father and abusing you, i just, lost it when your mother died. I hope you can forgive me."

Natsuki then hug him, they both grip each other as natsuki start tearing up as they stay there for a while until natsuki speak up: "thank you dad, i, i always love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Then the man slowly disintegrate into bright light as he disappeared.

Natsuki: "what? What happened?'

Sebastian: "i believe he came in amends."

"Sebastian..."

She then hug him as they hug each other as natsuki said: "thank you."

"You're welcome."

And with that the world disintegrate as they disintegrate into bright lights.

*beep beep*

"Huh? What?"

Sebastian woke up and so did natsuki as the oven with off as he and she look at each other in relief, natsuki said: "what? What happened? Are we back?"

Sebastian nod his head and said: "yeah, we're back."

"So all that thing happened, did it really happen? Is my dad normal again?"

"Most likely."

She hug him again as he grip her as she said: "thank you sebastian, i can't believe what happened."

"Yeah, no problem."

They let go and look at each other as the oven with off again, natsuki said.

"Oh yeah, the cupcakes!"

She got up and ran to the oven and open it and pull out burnt cupcakes as natsuki said: "oh no we burn it! Now we got to make another batch!"

"Hey, i'm okay with that."

"But is going to take longer, and i don't know if my dad-"

She look at him and he smirk at her as he said.

"maybe he might be okay with this, besides, you got a adult with you."

Natsuki smile as she said: "yeah, let's make another batch."


	3. Chapter 2: me, monika

Monika: "soo, it looks like we're teaming up together."

Me: "yep, looks like it."

"Hmhm, what's the matter jo? Never been team up with a girl before?"

"Hmm? What? No. Is just... i thinking that's all."

"Hmm, well something is on your mind, what is it?"

"I'm just thinking of my girl, alice..."

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Hmm, well don't worry, we will find them one day, so right now we got our festival preparation to deal with."

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's get moving, it seem that everyone has left."

"Hmm, you're right, well come on let's get moving."

We exit the room and walk down the hallway and were quiet for a while until i spoke up.

"Soo, where am i going to stay?"

"Well, you could probably stay with me if you want?"

"Well it doesn't look like i have much of a choice."

"Then is settled then, you staying with me."

"Why you got to make that sound weird?"

"Hehe, sorry i just never have anyone at my house before, including a boy."

"Huh...?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Hmm? No, nothing at all."

"Hmm, you pretty weird jo."

"Why you always teasing me?"

"I always like to tease people is just who i am."

"Yeah, sure."

Don't know if i'm gonna like this or not but it seems i'm stuck with her. Well at least she's cute...

We exit the school and walk down the sidewalk, i wonder how long of a walk we have.

"So how long we have to go?"

"Is pretty far but not to far, if that make sense."

"So we got a long way to go. Great, luckily i'm use to walking long distance."

"You must get out more, i'm impressed, i can go as far as my house goes."

"But after that you're tired?"

"Yep, pretty much. Is a nice exercise to say the least."

"I see..."

We walk in silence as we leave the school premise and now in the neighborhood, monika decided to strike up another conversation as she said.

"So jo, you said you help people with problems right? Like what kind of problems?"

"I thought you know, we help people with mental issues and life problem that are personal at times. Sometimes they ended up in there world and we come in intervene with them, sometimes they see us as a threat so we be careful around them."

"Oh, i see. What about you? Did you have to do that before?"

"Yep, out all of the worlds i been to, my was the worst. Well anyone would say that because is their own personal hell."

"Really? So what the point of there world?"

"Well for starters: there world are what they made it to be, it's there minds, there subconsciouness and psyche.  
Is where there memories lies and imagination come to life. Is where dream and reality coexist and where all the negative things go and become real. Is where the nightmare lies and fear go to. Is not a nice place but it's also dangerous."

"Wow, that's very interesting...do you think I have one?"

"Most likely, everyone have one, either you notice it or not."

"Hmm, cool. Well that something you don't know every day."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

We soon reach her house as she let me in.

"Alright we're here."

"Finally, that was some walk, you do that everyday?"

"Well not everyday but once in a while."

"Okay."

"Make yourself at home."

We walk in and i look around the place and see a couch, a tv, a dvd rack and the kitchen which is next to the living room.

I also see a light Chandelier and a staircase that go up and left.

The house was pretty small but it seems that it was made for two people at least.

"Wow, this place is, pretty small."

"Ehehe, yeah i know, but is home sweet home..."

She didn't look too happy near the end as i notice it and said.

"Say, are you alright?"

"What? Yeah, i'm alright."

"Okay...well do you live alone?"

"Hmm? No no, i have parents, they just at work."

"Oh. Well do you have any siblings?"

"No, only child."

"Oh, i see."

"Well is pretty late outside, do you wanna see my room?"

"Sure."

"Great, follow me."

We went upstairs and we enter her room as i look around the room and see her bed her picture of her family and friends on the wall and her lamppost.

She even have a desk with that lamp and some folders and a computer on the floor with her keyboard too.

Is a small room for sure but it look like her i guess, she said.

"Soo, what do you think?"

"Is pretty small, but, i like it."

"Hmm, glad you do. You know, you're the first person who i ever show my room to, how does it feel?"

"Why you gotta say it like that? I-is fine, really."

At this point she started to get really close to me.

"Really? Is fine? That's all you gotta say? You sure know how to compliment a girls room can you?"

"I-i don't get out much, i mean socialize that much. Yeah...why you so close to me?"

"Oh i'm sorry, am i making you uncomfortable?"

"Yes, also are you trying to seduce me?"

"Hehe, maybe... hahaha i can't even keep a straight face around you can i?"

"Jeez i about to say i have a girlfriend."

"I know i was just teasing you."

"Well you sure got me hm. Soo, where i'll be sleeping?"

"Well you could sleep on the ground."

"Ahh, the ground, my old pal."

"You two must get alone well."

"Well we do at times but still..."

"Okay, i'll set up your bed alright?"

"Sure, you do that."

"Okay! I'll be right back."

She exit the room and i waited as i look around the room and see her pictures and everything.

She soon return with a sheet, a blanket and some pillows and another blanket for me to sleep with.

Monika: "here you go."

Me: "aw thanks."

With that we heard a door opening.

"*gasp* that must be my parents."

"Oh boy."

She exit the room and yell.

"Mom dad! I brought a visiter!"

"Oh boy, here we go."

I walk out of the room and remain in the darkness for a while, she then said.

"I would like you to meet my new friend and member of my club, jo."

I walk out of the shadow and see her parents, they look around there middle age and her dad look like a nice person who was relatively handsome guy.

And her mom look like a nice person who was looking like her daughter a little. Her hair was dark brown and has the same eye color as her daughter.

Her dad: "well hello there, is nice of my daughter to bring a boy home."

He said jokely.

Her mom: "hi there."

Me: "hi..."

Monika: "dad, don't make it awkward as it is."

Her dad: "haha i was just kidding, don't need to make a big fuss about it."

Me: "well i can see where she get her joke side hehe hehehe..."

Her dad: "yeah, of course, by the way is nice to meet you jo."

Her mom: "yeah, is nice to meet you."

Me: "yeah, you too."

Monika: "alright, i do believe introduced is over, so jo here is staying until monday to do the festival preparation for me."

Her dad: "oh that's great my deal, glad you got help from someone at school."

Her mom: "yes that's wonderful my deal, glad you got a boyfriend too."

Both: "what?!"

Monika: "i'm sorry to say but jo isn't my boyfriend."

Me: "yeah i have a girlfriend."

Her dad: "oh i see..."

Her mom: "oh that's too bad. You two might make a great couple."

Both: "hehe, well you know..."

We both blush a little as we look at each other for a while until i said.

"Well sorry to say but i'm already taken, but thanks for the offer."

Her dad: "well if you ever change your mind, she right here."

Her mom: "honey."

Her dad: "what? I was just joking."

Her mom: "this man, drive me nuts."

Her dad: "well what are you still doing up there? Come on down so i can shake your hand."

Me: "oh boy..."

I walk pass monika as she follow me down the stairs and i come face to face with her dad and shook his hand.

Her dad: "ha, there you go."

Me: "yeah, is nice to meet you sir."

I also shook hands with her mom as monika said.

"Alright we're done? Good, mom what are we having for dinner?"

"Oh we're having something healthy for dinner, does veggie burgers sound nice?"

Her dad: "oh yeah, veggie burgers sound nice, what do you think jo?"

"Umm, never have one before, hope there good."

I smile nervously as monika said.

"He's not a vegetarian, he's a carnivore."

Her dad: "ah like me."

Her mom: "honey."

Her dad: "what you use to eat meat too."

Her mom: "so does your daughter but you don't see her brag about it."

Monika: "mom..."

Her dad: "and what that supposed to mean?"

Her mom: "nothing, nothing at all."

Her dad: "jeez, see what i got to put up with?"

Me: "yeah..."

Monika: "okay! Mom i'll help you with dinner."

Her mom: "okay, well yeah i need to start dinner now also is alright honey you don't need to help."

Monika: "okay, alright if you say so."

Me: "alright, what are we gonna do in the meantime?"

Her dad: "maybe you too should get to know each other in her room."

Me: "not weird what so ever."

Her mom: "honey!"

Her dad: "what? Is just an suggestions?"

Monika: "oh dad...well he's not wrong i don't know about jo soo, maybe we can talk a little."

Me: "yeah, look like we got nothing better to do."

Her mom: "alright well i'll call you two when dinner's ready."

Monika: "okay, well lets go jo."

"Okay, lets go."

Her dad: "keep it pg 13 in there."

Monika: "dad!"

Her mom: "honey!"

Her dad: "hehe, just joking."

I couldn't help but smile at that as me and monika went up her room and she sit on her bed, she was exhausted from today as she look at me and said while patting on her bed.

"Come on sit down, i know is weird but is okay."

"Uhhh, okay."

I sit down right next to monika, it was weird since i have a girlfriend but is just a friend thing right?

"So what do you want to know about me?"

"Well what do you like?"

"Umm, i like games oh wait you know that already. Hehe, well beside that i like... well there not much i like to be honest."

"Really? Well that's weird. I thought you would like a lot of stuff."

"Well there is a lot of things i like at times like, family i guess i mean my family is not perfect that's for sure but nobody's perfect, and umm...i like guns..."

"Hmm, well that's interesting, you like your family and guns, well i can agree on one of them."

"Which one? The family or guns?"

"Umm, i'm not a big fan of guns to be fare, and i like my family too."

"Really? Well i can agree to both."

"Hehe, well yeah i know what you mean."

"Okay, what do you like?"

"Well, i like games as well but don't have much time for them."

"Really? Well what kind of games you play here?"

"Umm, my dad have a ps4?"

"Your dad have a ps4? I can't believe they have this in your universe.

"Yeah, he play on it sometimes..."

"So is the same for him too?"

"Yep."

"Okay, umm what games do you have?"

"Well... we have a racing game a shooter game and a sport game."

"Oh okay, well one of them sound interesting."

"Really? Which one?"

"The shooter game."

"Ahh, should have know."

"Hehe, well there are other games i like to play."

"Like what?"

"Well, hm, i'm a big fan of horror."

"Oh! So you and yuri have something in common."

"Yuri? Ohh, now i remember..."

"Is okay, i'm a fan of horror too, just not obsess like yuri is."

"Yeah...i like scary things, i use to not like scary things when i was young."

"I do believe we all hate scary things when we were young."

"Yeah..."

"...jo, i know this is a personal question but, who is alice?"

"Alice? Well she my girlfriend, she have long black hair, wears a blue dress with a apron on and..."

I stop and look at monika in the eyes and said.

"have beautiful green eyes."

Monika and i were quiet as she realize what i said as she blush and look away for a few seconds.

"Oh umm, uh... really? Well you're not wrong."

"Ah, sorry...she's also british."

"Well she does have that access..."

"Things were awkward as i try to change the subject."

"Uhh enough about that umm, d-do you like movies?"

"Movies? Why yes i do. What kind of movies you watch?"

"All kinds. Action, comedy, animation, horror and fantasy."

"Really, those kind i like too, also one of them i like the most."

"Really? What's that?"

"Romance."

"Oh, uhhh..."

There were silence between us as she stare at me while i try to avoid eye contact.

"Umm. Yeah, me too..."

"Oh i'm sorry, am i making you uncomfortable?"

This time it wasn't teasing.

"Um a little, it just got a little hot in here."

"Well maybe you take your hoodie off you feel better."

"Yeah i'm not taking it off."

"Oh come now, you must be hot in there, now please take it off."

"No thanks, i like it this way, it makes me feel comfortable."

"Oh come now you said you're hot so take it off, here let me."

"What? No no no, i'm good really."

"Come on it will take a sec."

She try to take off my hoodie as i attempt to stop her from taking off my hoodie.

"Hey i said no."

"Come on stop struggling jo and take it off."

"No, i said no."

Monika try to be forceful as she start pulling at my hoodie.

"Come on. Just. Once. More. Aahh!"

By the force of me and monika we ended up pulling ourselves off the bed as she was on top of me.

We stare at each other in embarrassment as we both were blushing red as out of all the bad times to open the door, monika mom said.

"Alright you two time for- oh... am i interrupting something?"

We stare at her as monika got off of me and said.

"Mom! Uhh, we were..."

"It wasn't what it looks like."

"I was trying to get jo hoodie off and...it wasn't what it looks like!"

Her mom: "okay you two you don't need to explain i understand, just come on is dinner time."

Monika: "you won't tell dad, right?"

"I won't, your secret is safe with me."

With that she left, me and monika stare at each other as i got off the floor and said.

"So umm, i told you not to take it off..."

"*sigh* maybe so, but let just forget about this and lets eat okay?"

"Sure, lets go."

With that we exit her room and walk down stairs to head to the kitchen table and we sit down and started to eat our food.

Me: "french fries? I thought you said this will be healthy meal?"

Her mom: "well their non-fried french fries."

"Oh. Okay."

Her dad: "come on try some."

I took a bite and start chewing on it as i shallow it and said.

"Heh, not bad."

Her mom: "eat up, you two have to go to sleep soon."

"Wait, what's today is?"

Monika: "is friday."

"Oh, well why we got to sleep so early?"

Her mom: "well because we always sleep early, that just our schedule."

Me: "oh okay, guess can't argue with that."

Her dad: "yep that's just how we do."

Her mom: "okay then lets eat."

We basically ate everything as i was thirsty as i ask for a drink they gave me water, after so we talk a little about me.

Her dad: "so why you decided to help my daughter with her festival preparation?"

"Oh that, well it because i talk to her first and whoever we talk first was our partner."

Her dad: "oh i see, who came up with that?"

"Your daughter."

"Oh of course, huh yeah..."

Her mom: "so jo, tell me about yourself, who are you as a person?"

"Oh jeez, uhh, well, i'm not that much of a sociable person to say the least. I'm very introverted."

Her mom: "oh i see, well that can't be completely true since you join and talk to my daughter literature club."

"Well you're not wrong, in a way, it took me courage to talk to her and have my friends to join the literature club."

Her mom: "you have friends too? And you have them join the literature club? Well ain't you something."

"Well i didn't want to go alone, i have my three friends to join the literature club."

Her mom: "well that must of not been easy for you to do that now is it?"

"Not quite but, they were the same as me, well except one of them."

Her mom: "really? Who?"

"His name is sebastian, he is the oldest of us."

Her mom: "oh that's good to hear, well tell my regard to your friends jo."

"Yeah, okay then."

Her mom: "oh! You said you have a girlfriend, what's her name?"

"Oh uhh, her name's alice."

Her dad: "alice huh? Must be a foreigner."

"Yeah, she from uk."

Her dad: "really? Well ain't that something."

Her mom: "yeah, how is she? Is she nice?"

"Yeah, she kinda weird at times but i love her for that."

Both: "awww."

Her mom: "young love. When you gonna get a boyfriend monika?"

"*sigh* don't know mom."

Me: "yeah, she a keeper."

Her mom: "anyways i think is late, time for you two to go to sleep now."

Me: "okay."

Monika: "okay mom, well goodnight you two."

She said as she kiss them goodnight as we head to her room to get some sleep.

Monika: "alright, good night jo."

Me: "yeah, you too monika."

We drifted off to sleep. I woke up and sit upward, i look at monika bed but she wasn't there, i heard running water coming from inside the house. She must be taken a shower.

I stretch myself and got up and left her room, i look to my left and see a door and where the noise was coming from, i guess i should wait, but i have two options: one: go back in the room and wait for her or two: wait here like a creep.

I choose the latter as i waited for her to finish up as soon she open the door and what i saw was beauitful.

I saw her wonderful shape and i saw her nice, firm round butt and only a little of her tits.

And all i did was: "hi."

"*gasp* aaahh!"

She yelp as i smile at that as she said.

"Jeez jo you nearly scared the towel off of me!"

"Aw i wish i did, haha."

"Mmm, how could you?"

"What? What did you want me to do?"

"Maybe next time you wait in my room."

"If you insist."

"*sigh* i'm gonna get dress."

"Okay."

With that she close the door as i waited for her, she soon came out of her room wearing a white shirt with a red skirt and her white bow.

"So how do i look?"

"Umm, you look great."

"Aw thanks jo."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Say jo, do you think you can take a shower?"

"What? A shower? You sure?"

"Yeah, you need to keep your hygen up."

"Uhh, okay well i got nothing else to wear so yeah."

"Is alright just do your best okay?"

"Alright well here i go."

With that i went into the bathroom and did my business and start taking a shower, after i was done i put on my clothes and exit the room and walk down the stairs to see monika making breakfasts.

"Hey monika, what's for breakfast?"

"Oh where having eggs and toast."

"Oh, better be butter toast."

"Of course, you like butter toast?"

"Yeah i do."

"Okay, di you like it burnt or cook all the way?"

"Uh, cook all the way?"

"Okay, and how you like your eggs?"

"Um, whatever you like it."

"Oh, okay."

With that she cook the breakfast and we start eating it, i decide to start a conversation.

"Soo, when are we going to do the preparation?"

"Oh that, well we're doing that tomorrow."

"Really? Why tomorrow?"

"Well we need to get the supplies we need to make the pamphlets."

"Really? Well what do we need?"

"Not much just some extra paper and some markers."

"Okay, well we could just get it done today, why wait?"

"Well. I want to spend some time with you and not wait, even beside, i don't want to start getting to work already, is a real pain."

"Ahh, slacking ay? Well fine by me."

"*sigh* thanks jo, i'm glad you understand."

"Hey no problem, so what are we going to do today?"

"First, we got to get the supplies, and then we can have fun."

"Sound like a plan, alright i'm ready."

"Okay, but lets finish our breakfast first."

"Ah, sure."

We finish our breakfast and then we went outside to go to town, it wasn't that far but we made it to the general store.

We enter through the automatic doors and start looking around the place.

"Alright the supplies should be-"

Stranger: "hey monika is nice to see you again."

Monika: "oh hey is nice seeing you too."

Stranger: "yeah, you too, say what are you doing here?"

Monika: "oh well, i'm getting some supplies for our preparation."

"Oh you mean the festival? Yeah i can't wait for that."

Monika: "yeah, is going to be great."

"Yeah, say who's he?"

"Oh hi? He's my partner. He's helping me with the preparation."

"Oh, okay, well is nice meeting you."

Me: "yeah, you too."

"Well okay then i got to get going, is nice meeting you here monika."

"Yeah you too, bye."

He said his goodbyes and walk out of here, monika continue on what she was saying.

"Well then, as i was saying: we nned to get the supplies and we should be out of here in no time."

"Okay point me in the right direction and were out of here."

"Alright, here the list, don't worry is not that long."

I check her list and she wasn't wrong, it isn't long as we went our separate ways, i went and got the stuff as monika got hers.

We ended up back together and we line up in the line and pay for our supplies and out we go.

It was rather fast as we walk home with our supplies, we talk a little.

"So monika where do you think we're be going?"

"Well, there's not much places to go, well there is the cafe, karaoke, and the mall. But i just can't decide."

"Ahh, the mall doesn't sound so bad, how about that place?"

"Yeah but is pretty far away."

"Does this world have a train station?"

"Oh my goodness how could I forget about that? We do have a train station, is more like a one train cart and is take us close to the mall."

"Great, sound like a plan."

With that we bring our supplies to the house and left to go to the mall.

Me: "so monika, when are your parents coming home?"

"Same time as before, late."

"You don't seem so happy about it."

"I'm not, i never really get time with my family, i'm always alone."

"I'm sorry to hear that, well at least you have someone with you now."

"Yeah, i do. Thanks jo."

"Yeah, no problem."

With that we were quiet through the whole way to the train station, we got our tickets and waited for our train.

Me: "you been on a train before?"

"Yeah, but not all the time."

"Hmm, i see."

After a while our train arrive as we enter we took the train to another station.

Monika: "so jo, have You been on a train before?"

"Well yeah once, but not a real one."

"Really? Like what kind?"

"I was in a amusement park, we took a train around the park, it was relaxing."

"Huh? I see..."

There were awkward silence between us as we waited until we arrived at our destination.

We soon made it to our destination as we hot out of the cart and continue down the path to take to the mall.

Monika: "well that was fun."

"Yeah, awkwardly yeah."

"I know it was pretty weird but it was okay."

"Yep, so how far now?"

"Not far, we're almost there."

"Alright, can't wait to see what this mall have."

We continue down the way and soon i saw the mall, it have two stories it was big as we enter through the entrance.

I got a good look around the main entrance, it was a big wide range of space as i see many people walking around doing there buisness.

Monika: "come on jo! Lets see the stores!"

"Okay, okay don't say it so loud. Don't want people think we're a couple..."

She took me to a clothes store, how fitting. She was checking out some clothes for a while as she ask me some questions.

"So what do you think of this?"

"Uhh, jeez i don't know, i don't know fashion."

"Mmm, well maybe this will fit me."

She back to looking at clothes, my dad said that one day i will have girl and she will take her time looking at clothes, i never thought it will be today.

I was board until a guy came up to me and said.

"Hey man, are you dating monika?"

Wow, monika seems pretty popular.

"Uh no, we just friends."

"Oh okay, well wish me luck."

"Hmm?"

He went and introduced himself as monika rejected his offer, he left disappointed.

"Poor idiot."

"That was interesting."

"Yeah, you rejected that guy."

"Well i didn't came here to get a boyfriend, i came here so we can hang out."

"Really? Well you seem to having a good time."

"Oh i'm sorry, are you board? Here, come on!"

"What? M-monika."

She took my hand and drag me out of the clothes store and into another clothes store but more for guys.

"So jonah what do you think? You look pretty dapper."

"...pretty dapper?"

It was a white t-shirt with some words on it.

Me: "do you even know what that word means?"

"Yes, it means that you dress fine and proper."

"Yeah, but that something you say if i was wearing a two piece suit."

"Okay is not dapper but you might look good in it."

"Yeah i doubt it."

"Jeez jo why you got to make this so difficult?"

"What? You acting like you're my girlfriend? I have a girlfriend monika."

"I know but this is what friends does right?"

"Well yeah maybe, i don't know, no?"

"Well i never have a boy who is a friend, remember that I been alone most of my life."

"Okay okay i understand."

"Okay then, well lets talk about your pants, you need a makeover."

"Oh boy..."

She show me some clothes that i would never wear and convince me to try them on, she let me wear some sweathers, T shirts, flannels and some blouse.

She also made me wear tight jeans which i didn't like i think, after a while we leave the store empty handed mainly because i won't be staying in this world for long.

We walk around the mall in looking for anything to do, whenever I want to check something out she said no, but when I don't she convince me to come with her using her eyes to make me go with her.

After a while we got hungry so we went to the food court to get something to eat.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"Um i don't know, how about that burger place?"

"Jo, you know i'm a vegetarian right?"

"Yeah i know but is only for me."

"But what am i going to eat?"

"Well how about you get a salad?"

"Mm, well maybe i should, but this is only once."

"Thanks."

We walk up to the counter and we order our food.

Cashier: "hello welcome to burger place how may i help you?"

Monika: "hello can i get a burger please? And also a salad?"

Cashier: "okay what drink do you want?"

Monika: "what drink you want?"

"Uh coke?"

"Coke please."

"Okay that will be 10.15$

She pay up as we wait we start a conversation.

She have her hands on her chins as she said.

"So jo, what do you think of this world?"

"Well uhhh, i don't know. Is pretty normal so far."

"Hmm, if only you knew..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well umm, monika, do you enjoy our time together?"

"Hmm? Yes i do, why you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"So jonah, about your girlfriend, i'm sorry about what happened, she was such a nice girl."

"*sigh* Yeah, i know. I miss her."

"Well remember you still have your friends to remember okay? So don't forget about that."

"Got it."

"Here's your meal."

"Ah, thank you."

"Alright, lets eat."

Monika look downcast for some reason, i wonder why?

"Hey monika? You okay?"

Then suddenly a flicker happen as the world was becoming a glitch.

"Monika, what's going on?"

"*gaspes* no, not again..."

"Monika? Monika?!"

The world was becoming haywire as monika got out of her seat and ran away from me.

"Monika?! Come back!"

When she leave the distortion was following her, as i ran after her.

She ran down a distorted mall as people were confuse but i couldn't see them properly.

"Monika! Stop!"

She ended up running south side of the mall and then collapse as the distortion was slowly going away.

"Monika!? Monika!?"

She lay there as she breathe heavily as i look at her i fan her off, people were looking in concern as she gasp for air as she sit up ward.

"Monika, thank goodness you're alright."

She breathe heavily as she look at me as i see her sweatly, she suddenly hug me as i was surprise by this.

Monika: "oh jo it was awful, i couldn't take it."

"Is alright is alright, you're good now."

"No, i'm not, nothing is ever gonna be okay."

"What? What do you mean?"

A Samaritan came in with a bottle of water and said.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she just shook up."

"Oh okay, well in case here."

She gave me a bottle and said.

"I know it ain't much but is the least i can do."

"Okay, thank you."

She walk away as i gave her the bottle of water.

"Here, you might feel better."

"T-thanks..."

She drink some as she try to get up as she nearly fell as i make sure she doesn't fall.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Mmhm."

"Here sit, you should probably rest."

"No i don't want to, i wanna go home."

"Okay sure, lets get out of here."

I hold on to her as she reassure me that she's alright as we walk out of the mall.

We walk to the train station as i wonder what to say.

We made it to the train station and took the train back home as we were in public place, i decide to wait until we were in a more quiet place.

Monika look out of it as i can see her almost pale as we exit the train and walk back home, i decide to now start the conversation.

"Soo, might as well tell me what just happened?"

"*sigh* jo, i need to make a confession."

"Yeah, what is it."

"I know this world is just a game and is not real, that i'm living in a simulator."

"Oh shit..."

"You know did you? You all know."

"...yes we did, i mean we can go through worlds so we know most if all is fictional."

"So you know, that this world is fake and everyone else is fake too."

"...no is not."

"What?"

"Everything is not fake. Is real. But, is also not real."

"What? You just now lost me."

"What i mean is that this world no, each world live in between realms of real and not real. It means that this world exist in this universe but isn't in mine.

"Oh, i see, but if it doesn't exist in your universe then what are we in your universe?"

"Probable real because you travel across the galaxy to get here, if you ended up in the right parallel world."

"Okay, well you say that this world is real but not real because of the two different realms?"

"Yep, precisely."

"Hmm, well what about the people and me? Who are we?"

"Your kind are fictional characters who have been created by the human minds of others. But that mean you are real because of us, we gave you life."

"So does that means my parents are not my parents?"

"Well technically they are your parents because of the non-conscious mind think about that, and your gens being pass down through generations."

"Wow. How you know about this?"

"Because is my job to know, is my kind that create you so i have some time to think about this."

"So that's it? I was just created for entertainment?"

"No, of course not. You still live a life outside of our control, like tv shows."

"But, my world isn't a tv show, is a game, whenever a person wants to play our game again everything turn back. But with multiple or no options."

"Listen, they're just memories, whenever someone play your game they're just re-living a memory of the past. And all those multiple choice we have in games are parallel worlds. So don't worry about that."

"But, but...i see."

"Yeah, tell me, what was all that back there?"

"You mean in the mall? I have powers. I don't know why but i can manipulate the world and people around me. I can also see and mess with the games code and script.

"Really? Well that's interesting."

"I can also see people files and manipulate them."

"Really? Well that some power you have."

"Yeah, i don't know why i have it. I can see this person characters file. I can also see yours."

"What?! I have one too?"

"Yes you do, that's how i know when you weren't from this world."

"Holy shit. Do you have one too?"

"Yes i do, but i don't dare mess with mine."

"Well then, that's scary."

"I know, i never want this power but i have it."

Before we knew it we were back home.

"Whew, that a lot to progress."

"I know, and i don't like it, jo please don't tell anyone about this okay? Not even your friends."

"Okay, sure. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you...*sigh* i don't get it, how can my world be real while I know that it isn't?"

"What is there to get? You're here and speaking to me, that's all that matters."

"I know but...why am i the only one who knows that everything is fictional?"

"True be told, i know about you and your world, i know about this game. And i know what's going to happen, but from what I learn, is not what is going to be."

"Wait! You saying you know what's going to happen? Jo how could you keep it a secret?"

"Look who's talking, you the one who cause some trouble in your world, not me."

"What? Oh, you, you know about what i did?"

"Sadly yes, i know what you did to your friends."

She was stun, she couldn't believe it.

"...i...i can't believe it, all this time I thought i was alone, but i wasn't...why? Why did you keep it from us? You could prevent any of the things i did. You could save sayori or yuri or natsuki. But you decided not to... so why? Why you doing nothing?"

"Because i'm not alone, i have friends beside you, i don't have powers so i don't use it for my own self benefits, and i especially don't use it to kill my own friends."

Monika was appalled by this and almost started crying, she hold it together though.

"How, how could you!? Say such mean things?! I never want to do such bad things but i don't have a choice! I wanted love and affection and i didn't got none of that! You don't know how it feel to be alone and unloved! You don't know anything!"

"...monika, i do know how it feel, but not the same way as you. But i know that people from my world they love you, they just can't give you the same affection as you want in your world.  
Heck i felt bad for you and your misfortune but that just how you were created. To suffer, and not be loved... i'm sorry but that just how the way it is."

It hit her, it hit her like a punch to the chest, she started crying.

"Why jo? Why is this my fate? Why may i suffer for others own entertainment? Why is your kind is so cruel?!"

"I don't know, but others still care for you. They made some stuff for you, like fan art and mods. That is the way how they communicate with your kind. Some hate you, for good reason, but others love you, like someone you know."

"What? Someone i know? Is it, is it you?"

I was quiet, i said too much.

"Uhh, kinda..."

"*Sniff* you like me? That's, that sweet."

I smile a little, knowing i'm a fan of hers.

"But why? Why you like me? I done horrible things to my friends. Why would you like me?"

"Well, beside that, we like you because we feel bad for you. You stuck here unable to love us is sad, we love your affection for us"

"Well if you said that i'm stuck here, then you can take me away from here. Can you?"

"...i'm sorry but i can't. That's not how it works."

"What? But why?"

"Well for starters: I need to complete with what i have started. And secondary: it won't just have anybody to leave their world by choice some have to stay here, or the world they know it would crumbled."

"But i don't care about my world, you know what i did to my friends, do you think I care about my world?"

"Well either way is my job to take care of others worlds, i can't let you go, They won't let you go."

"They? Who they?"

"The one who gave me the power to travel through worlds, and also the one who help me with my problems."

"Oh. Okay then, well i still want to leave, can you promise me that you will get me out of here?"

"Uhh, i don't know. I, just don't know."

"Please! I'm begging you just let me get out of here! I'm tired of all of this, just let me come with you!"

"Monika, i know you want to leave but i just don't know. I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, sure."

"...say, is your friends fictional, or non fictional?"

"Fictional. And yes, they know they're real and not real."

Hey eyes went widen as she said.

"Well if they are fictional, they why could they could travel with you?"

"Because me and them have something in common. We both been through shit."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we been through hell, remember that I went to my own world and i suffer too. You're not the only one monika."

"It sure feel like it..."

"But what about their world? Is it gone?"

"No, is not. Well shit."

"Heh, then that means i can leave."

"Yeah, i guess so."

"Yes, then that means i get to leave and nothing bad happens."

"Well who knows."

"Will you promise me that you will get me out of here?"

I look at her and thought about it then said.

"I see what i can do."

She hug me and said.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Sure, no problem."

After a while time passes by and the sun still up, we were getting board as i thought of a way to entertain ourselves.

"Say monika? What do you do when there nothing to do?"

"Hmm, well i usually read a book or watch a movie, why?"

"Is boring, there's nothing to do. Let's watch a movie."

"Umm okay, what movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't know, what movie do you have?"

She got off the couch and look at the dvd rack and search for a movie, while i was looking at her behind for a while then join her in searching for a movie.

"Hmm, let me see, you said you like action movies right?"

"Yeah all kinds of genre, why ask?"

"Well i don't have many action movies just in cast you want to watch something with action in it. But i do have a lot of romance movies."

"Great, i'm okay with that. Put it in."

"Just one thing, most of these romance movies are kinda cheesy and almost predictable, can't believe my mom buy these movies."

"Really? And I thought you like romance movies."

"I do but, i want something fresh and new to the genre. My dad agrees but he's not into romance movies."

"Ahh, i see, well it been quite some time since i watch a romance movie but i can see what you mean, well you can say that to any movie."

"Yeah you're right. Still want to watch it?"

"Yeah, sure."

She put in the movie as we sit on the couch and start watching the movie.

It was an hour long movie as we have colorful commentary during the movie to the point where we ended up laughing throughout the movie. Monika was right, the movie was predictable and a little cheesy but we enjoy it.

"So what do you think?"

"It was alright, you were right though, it was a little cheesy."

"See what i mean? Man mom know how to choose them, what time is it?"

"Is 6:44 pm"

"Hm, we got time for one more, *yawn* i'm a little tired."

"Say, how about you let me pick the next movie?"

"Okay, choose any one you want."

"Okay, then."

I went and look at the movies, it took me a while to pick one as i was sitting on the ground i soon found one, it was another romance movie but i read the description and i know it was going to be a interesting movie."

"Alright how about this one?"

"*snore*"

She fell asleep with her resting her head on her arm.

"Monika?"

I went and start poking at her as she woke up.

"Huh? Oh sorry i was asleep was i?"

"Uhh, yeah, if you don't want to watch the movie then that's fine by me."

"No no i was just resting my eyes for a bit, lets watch it."

"Okay if you say so."

I put in the movie and start watching it, it was another hour long movie as we talk less in this one as i was getting tired all of a sudden as the movie was okay but i notice that monika went to sleep again, i decided to take a rest as i pass out on the couch.

We woke up as it was midnight, we also have a blanket on us as monika was laying her head on my arm, she sit up ward and said.

"Oh um, how long were we asleep?"

"Well it seem like longer than an hour."

She notice the blanket on us as she blush a little and said.

"Oh, why is there a blanket on us?"

"I think your parents home."

"Oh okay then, well i think we should go to bed now."

"Uh okay. But we just rest."

"I'm still tired, come on let's go to bed."

"Okay if you say so."

We went to our room and got into bed and rest in our bed.

The next morning i woke up before monika, she was still asleep, i was surprise. I ended up taking a shower and then heard monika calling me.

"Yeah!?"

"You taking a shower?"

"Yep, just got done."

"Oh okay, well I'm going to take a shower now."

"Okay, you do that."

"This time don't suprise me okay?"

"Okay."

With that she went and took a shower and then she went into her room and told me to leave since she need to put clothes on.

I did as she said and went out of the room and waited for her to come out, she came out wearing a short jean pants and a tank top with flowers icons.

"So how do i look?"

"Pretty nice."

"Hm, thanks."

"So today we're doing the pamphlet today?"

"Yep, we are."

"Okay so when are we going to do it?"

"Hmm, how about now?"

"Okay sure why not?"

"Alright let's do it."

We went down the stairs and got out the supplies to begin the pamphlets as we start printing the poems, we start making the pamphlets.

Monika: "Alright we do this and that and there we're done."

"How am i doing?"

"Alright, you doing better."

"Thanks, say monika, how you doing?"

"I'm doing good, we should be done in no time."

"Okay. Say monika, do you know what happened to my friends? Like see there character file?"

"Well my power only go a mile away so I don't know where they are at."

"Oh okay, i'm just wondering."

"Say jo, how did you and alice meet?"

"Well umm, i meant her in my world, she was in a alleyway scared, holding a knife, cover in blood, surrounded by dead bodies. She thought me as a threat at first, but i calm her down, she soon gain my trust and start following me around. We grow a bond and a relationship, we soon fell in love."

"Wow, what an interesting way to meet someone."

"Yeah, she is my girl."

We continue in silence as we continue making the pamphlets.

"So jo, how you think everyone doing?"

"I was wondering the same thing."

Then suddenly a wave of energy flew through us, and another went through us.

Monika: "what was that?"

"I don't know?"

Then another wave of energy flew through us."

"Monika, is this your doing?"

"No, i never felt this before."

As we continue making the pamphlets suddenly monika was holding her head.

"*gasping* What-what's going on? I never..."

"Monika? Are you okay? Are you having another episode?"

"Eer arrr. Aaaaaaaahhh!"

"Monika?! Monika!?"

Then the world was getting bright as i was falling into darkness.

I fell on a floor as i got up and look around the room, i was in a classroom but there were no tables and outside look like space as it went bright for a second and went back to space.

I look around then decided to ecit the classrooms.

"Where the hell am i?"

I walk down the hallway and then suddenly a human like statue that was carrying a sword in hand and was also glowing blue for some reason was floating in air.

He then see me and then suddenly flow right at me and try to stab me.

"Ahh, what the hell!"

He try to slice me into two as i dodge it as he was doing a combo of slices as i avoid most of them but did got hit once.

"Ah, son of a bitch."

I have enough of this, i let him try to stab me as i dodge it by twisting my body to the left and grab hold of his sword to attempt to grab his sword, as we battle between each other as i kick his body as i grab hold of his arm and elbow his mid arm as he drop his sword as i grab it and start chopping at him with it as i stab him and ended up killing him.

I look at him as i drop the sword and move on as i heard a voice that was familiar.

"Hello? Can anyone here me?"

"Monika? Is that you?"

"Oh my goodness jo! You're alive! Where are you? What's going on?"

"Calm down monika, okay i, don't really know what's going on but how are you communicating with me?"

"I can feel you, but i don't know where you at. Jo i'm in a room and i can't see anything, this is worst when i been deleted."

"Alright monika, uh can you help me in anyway?"

"Well i can try to send something your way but i don't know where you at."

"Okay, i'm in a hallway, probably in a school or something."

"Okay let me check... yep you are, let me see what i can do."

She send me a piece of paper that have no words on it.

"Uh you send me a piece of paper."

"Really? Well that what i thought of, maybe i can be of use after all."

"That's great, can you send me a weapon?"

"Let me see..."

A gun appear on the floor as i went and grab it: it was a 92fs inox as i check if it was loaded and it was.

"Thanks monika!"

The thing is i don't have any mags with me.

Monika: "jo, please try to find me, i can't see anything so my hope is on you."

"Great, alright monika i'm off, wish me luck."

With that i put my hood on and venture foward through someone world.

I walk down the hallway and open the doors and continue on, my way was block off so i need to take a detour through the classroom as i enter it and saw a big room with desk and a chalkboard wall as i saw a familiar person standing near the windows.

It was monika as she was looking out the window i call out to her but no response, i slowly approach her as more monika's were spawning in as most of them were doing weird things as i see them crying and talking alike.

I slowly approach her and she turn around and disappear, i was caught off guard as i look around and see that monika disappear.

I exit the room confuse but on edge as i was at a crossroad as i look left to right and foward and wonder where to go.

I decided to go foward as i was keeping myself on my toe as i run down the hallway and see that i was at a dead end.

"Great, nice decision me."

I look back and saw the statue flying down the hallway and i immediately try to dodge it but to no avail.

I was slash on my body as i fell over but not out, i fire at him as he took some hit in as i got up and dodge his attack while i fire at him.

At the end i won the battle as i was wounded but i'm pro to pain.

I continue on down the hallway and went to my left side and walk down the hallway and see a classroom door and open it.

What i saw surprise me, it was a room fill with binary codes, i couldn't even see anything of use as a classroom set in as i saw monika sitting in a chair.

"What is happening? Why can i see codes, binary codes and people files? This doesn't make any sense."

Then she disappear as i look around the room and see a magazine on the table and i grab it and get out of the room.

I walk down the hallway and went foward to find another place to go, i search through some classroom but most of them were empty with magazine ammo which i now have 3 at least.

I continue on in the hallways as the scene was becoming glitchly as i have trouble looking around.

I enter a classroom and see that the room was becoming a mess as i was hearing noises of loud electronic noise as i couldn't really take the noise and exit the classroom before I pick up a key before leaving.

The hallway was gliching as i could barely see or move around properly, i still venture foward through someone world and saw a odd sight.

I saw a moving humanoid shape that was looking around as i have my gun ready if it was a threat.

It move in unorthodox kind of way as i walk by it as it didn't notice me, then i saw more of them as they ran and pass me by.

I was getting a little weirded out by this as the noise i heard did not ease the tension, i soon heard voices.

"You shouldn't be here."

Get out while you still can.

Then i heard nonsense talking of glitchly words as i start running down the hall as it strech out for miles as i was getting worried.

Then i heard static as i see that the hallway started to change for the worst as i saw a dead body of one of monika friends.

It was sayori as i see her hang body on the ground dead as i see that the hallway flicker from the glitchly mess to a horrid hallway of corpses.

It soon landed on that as i see a lot of dead sayori and yuri's natsuki's, as i walk down the bloody hallway of corpses i soon saw yuri with a stab wound sit up ward and said.

"Why monika? Why we have to died?"

Then sayori sit upward.

"Yes, what we did to you?"

Then natsuki sit upward.

"We did nothing but exists."

Then another yuri sit upward.

"And yet you killed us."

Then more of the corpses sit upward and start talking.

"Why?"

"We didn't do anything."

"You kill us."

"Is this is what you want?"

"All for them?"

"All for love?"

I start running down the hall as i keep hearing the voices as i then see a flicker as everything disappear as i was back in a hallway.

I breathe heavily as i look around the room and see that the hallway was normal again.

"What the hell was that?"

I walk away as i heard monika again.

"Jo, you there?"

"Yes monika, i'm still here."

"Oh thank goodness, i was worried. Jo living with the guilt of seeing my friends die over and over again is not a pleasant one."

"Huh? Why you talking about this?"

"I just need it out of my system, to confess it. I'm glad you're here to listen to what i say."

"Sure no problem."

I walk down the hallway and enter a classroom and walk out in a different way and into another hallway.

I wonder where monika could be as i look around and see nothing but classrooms and hallways, it felt like i'm getting nowhere.

As i walk down the hallway and suddenly i see binary codes coming down the hallway and covering up most of the hallway as i see that the hallway was covered in binary codes.

I ended up on a platform as i have a hard time trying to see if it weren't for the outline of the green i wouldn't be able to see a thing.

I jump to platform to platform as i look around the place and only see binary code, i then jump to a platform and a setting start to set in.

I was in some place, it was dark as i saw a light coming from a distance, i walk over to it and grab it.

I look around the place and see that i was in a clothes store i walk out of there and look around, i was in the mall we were at yesterday.

I continue on to see where to go, i walk down the mall on the second floor and see a collapse floor as i went and took a detour.

I was in the electronic store as I look around and see a door, i open it and see a hallway down a tunnel.

I continue i the tunnel and see some things of electronic devices, i ignore them and process further in the tunnel, i soon encounter a new foe, it was a little person who was lonely and when he see me he have two knifes and started attacking me.

I took it down with ease as i continue on in the tunnel and soon saw a way out, i exit the tunnel and see that i was in a book store.

I was walking down the alley and saw a binaly code person who was looking at books, soon they settled in as it was monika.

She was looking at books as i apporch her and she started talking to herself.

"Hmm, i wonder where it is."

A book fell over as she look at it then pick it up, then suddenly a bunch of books flew out of there spot and fell on the floor.

That scared monika as she see more of the books coming out of there spot and fell on the floor, she comment on it.

"What the? What's going on?"

She disappeared again as i saw a figure that was going to drop the shelf on me, i quickly got out of the way as i look at the monster.

It was a evil being as it was going to attack me, i fire at it which it bleed as i reloaded which make 2 left.

I shoot it as it attempt to claw me as i dodge it and continue shooting it as i kill it, i continue on not caring about the monster i killed and move foward.

I saw some ammo at the cashier place as i pick it up and now have 3 left again and decide to investigate further in.

I found a syringe and i continue on out of the book store, i walk around the mall wondering where to go as i ended up in different stores.

I found some magazine which make five as i found another syringe and now i have 2 as i fought off some statues and evil creatures, i don't really know where to go but it seems this world knows.

When i was using my eyes to see the lights in the mall turn off as i use my flashlight to look around and see some peculiar things in the light.

I saw some arrows pointing me in a direction that i didn't know, i even saw some words that said.

"Nothing is real."

"Hold in the wall."

"You don't exist."

"Your friends are puppets."

"You can change everything."

I follow the arrows which lead me to a section of the mall i didn't know exist.

I walk down the hallway and see some lights on the ground barely Illuminating the darkness as i see a door at the end, i open it and saw what was on the other side.

I saw some static in this room and only this room as i enter i soon felt unease as i look around and continue on.

There was a vent as i open it i didn't want to go in but didn't have a choice, i enter as i crawl into it i heard some noise on the other side as i was looking around then see a light coming from the bottom as i look and see a fast giant thing that ran down the way.

I wonder what it was as i continue on and see the exit as i bash my way out and crawl out of the vent, i cautiously move about that i saw the creature from before.

It was a on four legs and it have a torso that was on a animal like structure like a horse or something.

It have long black hair and breast as it was looking pale it was looking around then saw me.

"Shit."

It let out a scream as it ran after me as i shot it some time as it really didn't like it, it been stunned as i ran off in the mall as i look back and saw it chasing me as i ran down the path and stop before i fall off the platform.

I look back and see it ram me as we fall off, i was on the bottom as it was on top as i shot it and scoot myself away from this monster as i continue to run, it was really fast as i couldn't escape.

I have no choice but to fight it as i shot the thing it was stunned for a second as i look around for anything but only found a statue that was holding a spear.

The monster like to ram me as i dodge it and continue shooting it as i run to the statue as it ram the statue as it broke as i shot it and grab the spear and said before stabing it.

"Eat this!"

I stab it through the torso as it scream then died, i was relief to see it dead as i continue on as i was at the entrance as i exit the mall.

I was outside and it was dark out, i have my flashlight on and look around and follow a set path that this world is taking me.

As i was running through the night i heard voices as it was talking about her friends.

"Kill yourself, yuri and sayori."

"Die die die."

"They're not real like you are."

"All that matter is them"

I ran down the way and heard a familiar voice.

"Jo, you still there?"

"Yes, i'm still here."

"Oh thank goodness, i was worried. How you feeling?"

"Oh just peachy, is not like i been cut and ram by or anything."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you're close, i can feel it."

"Great, can't wait."

I saw a train station and ran up the steps, i saw two statues as i check my ammo and only have 10 shots as i shot one in the head and the battle began.

I dodge his attack as i fire at it but couldn't avoid the other attack as i was cut as i dodge out of the way and fire at it.

What annoying about these things is that they were smarter than the average monster as it block oncoming bullets.

I reloaded as i thought of something that might turn the table, i ran to the middle of them and see one of them trying to slice me as i dodge it and fell as it hit the other sword, i got up and ran right next to the statue as it slice his friend as i ran around the statue as it killed his friend as i focus on the statue and killed it.

At the end i was wounded as i use a syringe to ease the pain and magically heal my wounds, i enter the train and took me somewhere.

I breathe in and out as i rest for a bit wondering what world i'm in, i'm gonna assume that i'm in monika's world since the things i see was rather on the nose, i look at my gun and back ouside as the train came to the station as it open i got up and continue on to see where i'm going.

I ran down the street and see that i was close to monika house, i saw sone ammo outside and i pick it up and now have five again.

I found more and the amount i find was 7 as i saw her house i open it and wasn't expecting to see that it wasn't a house it was a building.

I look around the entrance and see a flight of stairs and went io it, it was a long set of stairs as i was close to the end i see a door and i went and open it. "Monika?"

The room was dark there were no light or anything, just pitch black, i can only see myself as i continue in the darkness for a while then i heard it.

"Jo?"

I heard her, i soon yell out to her and saw her.

"Monika!"

"Jo!"

I ran to her and stop right in front of her, she look at mevand said.

"Oh jo i'm glad you're here, i can almost hug you! But, are you okay?"

"Yes, i'm doing fine. How about you?"

"Good, come on let's get out of here, is to dark in here."

"Wait, before we leave i got to tell you something."

"What? What is it?"

"Monika, did you regret hurting your friends?"

"What? Yes of course, i regret it, now come on let's go."

"Are you sure? You don't look convince."

"What are you talking about? Come on let's go!"

She was about to leave until i grab hold of her.

"Monika you made a lot people mad and miserable because of your actions! And you been stuck in a loop because of it! Now tell me, tell us all that you are sorry."

I look her in the eyes as she just stare at me and start tearing up as she said.

"Okay. I'm sorry, i'm sorry for what i done, i'm sorry for being a little-"

*bang*

Then suddenly she been shot, i hold her as she collapse on me.

I hold her in my arms.

"Monika, monika!"

"Jo, i'm sorry..."

She died, i couldn't believe it, i look at the person who shot her and was shock to see who it was.

"No."

She was holding a gun as she was monika, i was surprise to see this.

"Hello jo."

"M-monika, what? What the hell?"

"Oh i'm not your precious monika, no i'm the embodiment of her guilt eating away at her. I'm the one who is not sorry for her friends death, and the one who was calling the shots.

"So what you saying is that you're are the evil that lurks inside monika?"

"Yes, yes i am."

"You bastard, you will pay for this."

I got up and pull out my gun and got ready for a battle.

"Hahaha, you really think you can beat me? Ha, i would like to see you try."

She pull her gun on me as i fire first, she took the bullet as i been shot too, luckliy i was in a world so i been shot before, multiple times as i fire back and the battle begun.

She shoot at me as i ran around and start firing at her, she took the bullets as i been shot must times as she reloaded as i fire at her.

She have enough of this as she ran after me and start throwing punches at me as i dodge it and fire at her but i run out of bullets.

She twist my arm as i drop my gun and she punch me in the face as she went at me as i twist my arm back to straight as i got control of her arm and i stomp on her leg as she got on one knee as i elbow the back of her head she let go of my arm and i kick her in the head.

She flew as i ran and pick up my gun reloaded and fire at her while she was down.

Even after being shot she still get up and went after me, she try to kick me with spin kicks and tornado kicks as i dodge most of them as i kick her to get her off my space.

I fire at her and reloaded my pistol at thos time i have five left as the battle continue as she fire at me as i try to dodge it but to no avail, i continue firing at her as she try to get me.

One final shot in the head have did it, she drop on the ground dead, i breathe heavily as i look at the dead monika as she disappear as i was about to walk away but something wasn't right, the world shake as my vision went dark as i was Teleported to another room.

"What the?"

Then suddenly multiple bullets fly at me as i took cover behind a wall, i lean out to see who it was and it was monika again but with a assault rifle.

The assault rife was the l85a1 as i saw a assault rifle of my own and i ran after it and grab it.

It was a m16a2 as i check if it was loaded and it was, i took cover behind a wall and start shooting at monika as she took cover behind a wall.

We basically took could everytime we fire at each other, i ended up hitting her and she try to shoot me as each time we go to different cover and fire at each other.

I found ammo around the area as i got at least five m16 mag as monika always reload as that my opponent to fire at her she took the bullets as i unload into her as time she teleported to another place sometimes behind me and start attacking me.

I took cover trying to find her as each time i find her she runs off, whenever she find a perfect hidding spot she take shots at me as i take cover and wait for a opportunity to fire at her.

I soon ran to her when she was reloading as i fire at her before she could finish, i unloaded onto her as she was on the ground.

I killed her again as she disappear as i was wondering how to get out of here suddenly my vision went dark again as i was in another room.

I was in a music room with a giant silver piano with monika playing it, i have my gun pointed at her as she still playing the piano.

Outside was the space again as i was about to say something until she hit a note that was louder than the others, as the gravity of the room was lost as i was floating in air as only monika and the piano was the only thing on the ground.

Then gravity was back as i fell but not on the ground but on the wall, everything from my perspective was weird as i wonder what's going on as the room was moving as i fell on the celling.

Stuff was falling around me as i was nearly crush by a bookcase, as i have enough of this and shot monika.

She stop playing as she fell and got up and look at me angry, she ran at me and try to do a flying kick at me as i dodge it and fire at her with my m16.

She try to kick and punch me as i dodge and weave as she kick my rifle out of my hands, she went and tackle me as the room move again and this time i was on top.

I punch her as she grab both of my hands and pushes them back and punch me as she mangage to get me off as she was about to attack me i pull out my gun and shot her.

She didn't like that as the room move again we were at the floor again as the furniture fell from the side wall, it nearly crush monika but i wasn't so luckly.

I was pin by a bookcase as i try to move it off of me as i drag myself out from there as i see monika coming close to me as i got the bookcase off of me and start firing.

She was done playing games as she suddenly use telekinesis to move all the books and use it as a weapon.

She try to throw them at me and use it as a shield when i fire at her, she use it as a weapon and try to smash it on me and throw them at me as i wasn't so luckly as i did ended up being hit from them.

I grab my m16 and reloaded and fire at her as she use it as a shield as i try to fire at her and manage to get some of her as the room move again as we were on the right wall as the furniture fell down.

We continue the fight as after 30 second the room move again and didn't stop moving as i fell and fell as me and monika was still fighting as i fire at her and ended up winning, she fell on the celling as she was at the middle as the grand piano move as it fell and crush monika.

At that i was hoping that was it, how wrong i was, my vision went dark again as i was Teleported to another room and see a hallway down a tunnel as i move foward and see some ammo as i pick them up and got 3 m16 mag which make five as i got some pistol ammo which i now have 7 left again and two syringe that makes 3.

I heal up and got ready for another battle as i enter a room, it was a cylinder room which i was standing on gates as monika was standing on top as i said.

"Monika! Lets stop this fighting and call it quits, i don't want to hurt you anymore!"

"Sorry jo but the monika you know is gone, and is only me."

"You ain't listening for a reason are you? Well i guess that it ay?"

"Yes, that's it, now is time for you to give up."

When she said that she was sparking with electricity as the floor underneath me spark up as i was electrocuted as i shook it off and got off the floor and fire at her.

She shot electricity out of her hands as i been zap as i ran and try to take cover but there were no where to hide, i see the floor being zap with electricity as i jump at the right time when the floor was spark.

I fire at her as i run around the place trying not to be zap as i fire at her, i reload as I run around as i jump around and shooting at her as she zap me and try to electrocute me as i dodge it and continue shooting at her as i reloaded which make 3 left.

She get off the platform and ran after me with electricity as i avoid it and we run around in circles, as i gave the courage to fire at her as i stop and shoot her as she use her electricity powers to destory the bullets, as i have to attack her to get her power off.

She use her normal attack as i hit her with the end of my rifle as i now shot her multiple times as she have enough as she fell over and die.

I breathe heavily as i look at her as i now did it, i see that the world was getting bright as i was turning into lights as everything disappear.

I woke up in monika home as i see monika in front of me as i was going to wake her up until she woke up on her own.

She gasp for air as she breathe heavily, i look at her and said.

"Monika, you alright?"

"Jo. What happened?"

"Well, i think we ended up in your world."

"My world... i can't believe it."

"How you feeling? Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel...tired and a little guilty."

"Really? Well i guess you cane amends."

"I guess so...jo i'm sorry for making you do this."

"Is alright, is my job."

I smile as she smile back as i look at the pamphlets that we didn't finish as i said.

"Say, should we finish these pamphlets?"

"Oh these? Sure, i say we should."

"Alright, let's do it."

We continue working as we soon got done at dusk.

Me: "Alright, i'm glad we're done."

"Yeah, it was tiresome."

"Yeah, let's relax for now okay?"

"Sure, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know what do you wanna do?"

"Really jo? You don't know?"

"Well i'm just beat, being in your world was exhausting."

"Well i can see what you mean...but i don't know what to do."

"Well yesterday we watch movies so lets play some games."

"Play games? I thought you said you were beat?"

"Well i do got some energy left so why not?"

"*sigh* okay if you say so. Well what game do you wanna play?"

"Hmm, let me see."

I went and see her parents console as i pull it out and see what games they have.

They have a shooter game a racing game a sport game and a party game.

I choose that one as i said.

"How about this game?"

"A party game? You know that for more people right?"

"Yep, but why not? You get to play too."

"Sure why not? Let's play."

"Okay! Lets do it."

I insert the game in the console as i get the controller as i unwarp the wires and gave one to monika.

We start playing the game as we have some fun, we have some colorful commentary here and there and some moment where we laugh and upsetness since the game was luck base.

We play for an hour as i was the winner as we were exhausted but was entertain, soon her mom and dad came home as she said her hi and kiss them goodnight as we head to her room and lay in our bed and said goodnight to each other.

"Good night monika."

"Good night jo."

We drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: tom

Sayori: "well it looks like we're teaming up."

Tom: "Yeah, it seems like it."

"Say tom, why you wear that surgery mask?"

"Well i don't know, i'm use to wearing this, i can take it off if you want."

"No is alright, there is a flu flying around so i say keep it on."

"If you say so sayori."

"Well we should probably go, is getting late."

"Yeah, let's go."

We walk out of the room and see yuri and simon together, sayori thought of saying her goodbyes.

Sayori: "heeey! Yuri!"

Yuri: "hmm?"

They both stop and see the both of us.

Sayori: "hey, i just wanna say goodbye to you guys and good luck with your preparation."

Yuri: "oh, thank you sayori, we very appreciate it, right simon?"

"Yeah..."

Tom: "what's the long face simon?"

"Nothing..."

Tom: "well it seems that something is on your mind."

"Just let it go man."

Sayori: "simon if there's anything you wanna say then say it, we're always here to help."

"Yeah i know, i just...thinking that's all."

Tom: "thinking about what?"

"Is personal."

Yuri: "yeah i think we should be going now, is nice seeing you sayori and tom, we be seeing you monday okay?"

Sayori: "yeah, you too yuri."

Tom: "Alright, we should be going, see ya guys."

Both: "bye."

We walk to the exit as we walk down the sidewalk and leave school premise as i wonder where i'll be staying at.

"So sayori, where i'll be staying?"

"You be staying at my place, my family would love visitors."

"Ah, okay."

"Yeah, is gonna be fun!"

"Yeah, fun."

We walk in the suburb area as we were close to her house as she said.

"There's my house, i can't wait until you meet my parents."

"Yeah, can't wait."

"What's the matter? Scare?"

"Well i just, never meet a girl parents before."

"Wow you say that like we're a couple or something."

"D-don't get me wrong i would love to meet your parents, i just, a little nervous."

"Oh okay, don't worry my parents are nice people so relax."

"Oh okay then."

I took deep breaths as we were in front of her house as she knock on her door as the person open it up was her mom.

Her mom look a lot like her daughter but taller and her hair is much brighter.

Her mom: "hey honey! Who your friend?"

"Hey mom, this here is tom, he'll be staying with us for two days."

"Two days? Why's that?"

"Because me and him are doing our preparation together."

"Oh how wonderful, is nice meeting you tom."

"Yeah, you too."

Her mom: "come in come in, don't want you two to get a cold or anything."

We enter the house and i look around the place: it was a two stories house with traditional households, furniture and paintings.

The place was pretty big but just a right size for a family of three.

As i look around i didn't realize that sayori mom said something.

"Tom, do you want something?"

"Huh? Oh um i'm okay."

*stomach growling*

Her mom: "Well it seem that you stomach got something to say."

"Hehe, yeah..."

Her mom: "don't worry, i'll batch up dinner soon."

Sayori: "come on tom let me show you my room!"

"Okay."

We went upstairs and we enter her room as i look around the room and see a bed, stuff animals and that her room was a mess.

Sayori: "so what do you think? I know is pretty messing but i'm dealing with it."

"Huh, well it is pretty messing but maybe we can clean it up."

"Yeah! Maybe you can help."

"Yeah and you're helping too."

"Man when did this turn out to be a chore?"

"Hehe, well maybe you should keep your room clean and we wouldn't be doing this."

"Hey i clean my room, when i'm not lazy..."

"Heh, well should we get started?"

"Yeah i guess so."

We start cleaning up her room, luckily it wasn't that long as we rest on her bed as i was uncomfortable sitting right next to sayori.

We talk for a moment as i said.

"Hey sayori, so what do you do here for fun?"

"Well, i usually on the computer at times but i'm usually not home at the time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well i go outside and play with my friend mc."

"Mc? Is that for short or something?"

"Yep! It is, he's my best friend since childhood."

"I see, well i would like to meet him one day."

"Yeah! Hopefully you two will get alone well."

"Yeah me too."

"...say tom, can i ask you some personal questions?"

"Uh what? Why's that?"

"Well i just...wondering about what you guys do, and if you are a good guy or something."

"Oh i see. Well what we do is simple: we help those that have mental problem and we help them within themselves to get over it."

"Oh i see, well how?"

"Well we travel through there world as we call it, and help them fight off against their monsters."

"Monsters? You fight monsters?"

"Well technically we fight monsters, we go to there world which is their subconscious and we help with there problem."

"I see. Well that's interesting."

"Yeah it is, well is there anything else you want to know?"

"Hmm. Well, how do you fight the monsters?"

"We fight them with guns."

"Guns? Really?"

"Yeah, i have a gun on me right now, but don't get it the wrong way! I won't use it on anyone but on monsters."

"Oh okay."

"Kids! Dinner ready!"

"Oh! That's my mom! Come on let's eat!"

"Okay."

We exit her room and we went into the kitchen and see what the food we be eating.

"Alright kids dig in, also tom make yourself at home."

"Sure Mrs sayori mom."

We dig in as we eat her mom food until she got something to say until we heard a door open.

"Uh, what a day."

Her mom: "oh hey honey."

Sayori: "dad!"

Tom: "dad?"

Her dad: "hey honey what's for dinner-oh...i didn't know we have company."

Her mom: "yes we do, he's name is tom, and he'll be staying with us for two days to help with sayori preparation for the festival."

Her dad: "oh i see, well okay then, is nice meeting you tom."

"Yeah, you too sir."

Her dad: "Alright i'll be here in a second, eat without me okay?"

Her mom: "okay hon, lets eat kids."

Sayori: "okay."

We eat for a minute as her dad came and join us, we ate in silence as we eat until we finish for a while.

Her dad: "so tom, tell me about yourself: where do you live if you don't mind me saying."

"Oh umm, well i live far away from you guys, so is a hike away from my house to my school."

Her dad: "hm i see, tell me are you two together?"

Tom: "what? No we're not."

"Oh i see, well i just wonder why you choose to help my daughter with her festival preparation."

"Well who ever we choose to talk to first will be our partner. The club president came up with it."

Sayori: "yeah, she did."

Her dad: "oh okay is a school thing, alright, did you want to be with her?"

"Well she is a interesting girl if you don't mind me saying."

Her dad: "yes, she is."

Her mom: "okay well i think is late so maybe you two should get ready for bed."

Tom: "really, but is only 6:04?"

Her mom: "well we always sleep early at times but if you want you could stay up after 12?"

Tom: "no is fine, i don't stay up late."

Her mom: "okay then, sweetie why won't you show him his bed now would you?"

Sayori: "okay mom, come on tom let me show you your bed."

"Uh okay."

We went back to her room as she said.

"Wait here, i'll be back with your bedsheets."

"Okay."

She left as she was gone for 30 seconds as i look around her room and hear her door open as she came back with the bedsheets and other stuff.

"Okay i'm back, here's your bedsheets and blankets."

"Oh okay, thank you sayori."

"No problem, do you need me to help you set up your bed?"

"Why umm, no i can handle it."

"Okay, if you say so."

I set up my bed as it didn't take that long, as sayori ask me something.

"Say tom, what do you think about my parents?"

"Well there nice people so they understand my situation, but i don't know about your dad, i don't think he likes me."

"Don't say that, he's a nice person, you just gotta know him more and he'll know you."

"Okay, i understand."

Tom: "say sayori, when are we going to do our preparation?"

"Oh that, we doing that on sunday."

"Why sunday?"

"Well so we can be prepared."

"Prepared? Okay if you say so."

"I'm a little tired, i'm a going to bed."

"Yeah i would like to get some sleep too. Good night sayori."

"Yeah good night tom, be sure to turn off the lights."

"Yeah, got it."

I went and turn off the lights and got into bed and close my eyes and fell to sleep.

When i wake up i sit upward and see that sayori was still asleep, i though of waking her up but thought no.

I let her sleep as i got up and was about to leave until i remember that this isn't my house, but thought that her parents couldn't be home right?

I open the door and look around the place to see if there home, and they're not.

I went and check their refrigerator for anything to eat but couldn't find anything.

I sigh as i wonder what to do, as i went back to sayori room as she was awake, i startled her as she said.

"Tom? You're up?"

"Yeah, i got up before you."

"Oh okay, did you went into the kitchen?"

"Yeah, i was trying to find something to eat but couldn't find anything."

"Oh, well let me help you."

She got out of bed and walk right pass me and open the door.

She went into the kitchen and see what to make.

"Uh, i don't know to how to cook so i'll just make some cook toast. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, anything is good."

"Okay."

She went into the cabinets and pull out a loaf of bread and open up the bag and put in some bread into the toaster.

We waited for a couple of second as the toast was done with it being a little brown.

She put in the next bread as we wait as she went into the fridge and got out butter and spread it on the toast.

She handed it to me and said.

"Here, here your toast tom."

"Sayori, thank you."

"No problem, my toast is done."

She went and got out her toast as it was almost burnt, as she spread some butter on it and ate it.

We ate our toast rather fast as we now have a conversation.

"So tom, how you feeling?"

"Uh fine, you?"

"Alright, i'm doing fine."

"Say sayori, when are we going to do the pamphlets?"

"Oh that, well we be doing it tomorrow so don't worry about it."

"Oh really? Why tomorrow?"

"Well monika said that we need to prepare so we have to wait. In the meantime we can do something today."

"Do what?"

"Well we can, um...i don't know? We can... go to the park or something."

"Hm yeah, a fresh air seems good."

"Yeah! Maybe we may see someone."

"Okay sound like a plan, when are we going?"

"Well i got to get ready, so i'll be right back."

"Okay, take your time."

I wait for 1 minutes as she come out wearing a short jean pants and a pink shirt.

"Alright i'm ready! Are you ready?"

"Yeah, i'm ready."

"Okay lets go."

We walk out of her house and walk down the sidewalk as we have a conversation while we walk to the park.

"So tom, can you tell me why you join jo crew?"

"Well for starters, uhh. This is rather personal but, i think i can share it... long ago i was in a apartment building surviving through monsters that was nothing more than my subconscious. I escape from the apartment and was on the streets but something wasn't right.

I look around and follow a set path to a building and i was in a apartment building surviving again through new types of monsters that was coming after me.

I went into a room because i was following a cat i adopted, and it lead me to a room where i was stuck, i couldn't get out, until i heard from the other side and it was them, now long ago i have different people well the only person new was a girl named heather.

I was the last one of their teammates to be found and i was the one who been pick on the most. Mostly because i wasn't wearing any shoes nor i remember my name.

But when i join them i was rather glad to have someone by my side, instead of being alone. Because, i didn't want to die alone."

"Oh, what an interesting story tom, sorry that i didn't know that wasn't your real name. But i'm glad you share it, now you don't need to hide anything from me."

"Heh, well i glad i got that off my chest."

"Yeah, say we almost there."

She start running as tom chase after her as they were at the park.

They look around while walking as they saw simon and yuri together, they went to them and said.

Tom: "hey you two."

Sayori: "hi Simon and yuri! You two look lovely together, almost like a couple."

They both were stun to hear that as they were both unsure about that, they soon look at them as yuri said.

"Sayori don't say stuff like that..."

Simon: "yeah, uncalled for."

Sayori: "hehe, sorry i'm just teasing."

Tom: "say, what you two doing here?"

Yuri: "we're just out for some fresh air that's all."

Simon: "yeah, what are you two doing out here?"

Sayori: "we just wanted to go out there nothing to do back home."

Yuri: "oh, same as us i see..."

Tom: "yeah, well is nice seeing you two again."

Simon: "yeah, we were just leaving."

Tom: "oh okay, well take care."

Sayori: "see ya guys."

We went our separate ways and take in the scenery as we walk around the park we soon rest on a bench and start talking."

Sayori: "hey tom, how it feel to help people?

Tom: "huh? Well it feels good to be honest, it make me feel useful really.

Sayori: "that's great to hear...say tom, i know this is personal but do you have a girlfriend?"

Tom: "what? Well i use to but... i don't want to talk about it."

Sayori: "oh okay if you say so."

They look out and enjoy the outdoors, tom was at ease as it felt good to be in a peaceful environmental then alone. He look at sayori who was looking around, her expression was a little bit sad as tom don't know whether to push in this or not but decided to do it.

Tom: "hey sayori, are you okay?"

Sayori: "...oh, yeah i'm fine."

She doesn't look convince as tom don't know whether to push in this or not but decided to do it a little.

Tom: "you sure? You look a little down."

Sayori: "yeah i'm fine, don't worry about me tom."

She put on a convincing smile this time as tom decided to take it as it is and continue looking out.

A half hour has pass as tom and sayori decided to move on and continue looking around the park. They saw a water fountain, a couple sitting at a bench and a statue as they leave the park and head out to get something to eat since sayori's parents couldn't be home until tonight.

They decided to stop by a cafe that sayori goes to often to get a quick drink and meal before heading home.

Sayori: "so, what do you want tom?"

Tom: "uhh, i think i will have a glass of water and a crumpet. You?"

Sayori: "umm, i'll take a hot tea and a sandwich."

Tom: "okay, now we wait for a waiter."

It wasn't long until a waiter came and took their order, they waited for their food and drink to arrive as they start a conversation.

Sayori: "so tom, what do you think of my parents?"

Tom: "oh, well your mom is nice and i don't know about your dad, but i'm enjoying my stay."

Sayori: "*chuckle* well you just need to know my dad a little bit more than you two will be best friends!"

Tom: "yeah, i guess so... say, do you know about the other teammates we're missing?"

She look at him perplex as she said.

"What? What other teammates? Are you talking about Your teammate?"

Tom: "what? No, i'm talking about the girls. You know, alice and jill. Remember?"

She look at him for a while until she said: "i don't know what you talking about, i don't know any person named alice or jill. Are you messing with me?"

Tom was confuse about what's going on.

Tom: "n-no, of course i'm not messing with you, you seriously don't know who they are? Theirs four of them."

Sayori: "hmm...no, i don't know, but if they're missing then i hope you guys will find them."

Tom was puzzle about this, she doesn't know where the girls are let alone know who they are, as he was thinking about this their food and drinks was here.

Sayori: "alright, i'm starving, let's eat."

Tom: "yeah..."

They ate their food as they didn't talk, soon they pay for their meal and left the cafe rather quiet like as they head home without saying a word.

When they enter through the gate sayori start talking again with enthusiasm for some reason.

"Come on let's get inside i want to show you something!"

Tom: "oh okay."

Sayori bring tom into her room and open a drawer and pull out a piece of paper and handle to him.

Sayori: "here tom, i wanted to show you one of my works that i made and show back at the literature club."

He look at the title and it was called: bottles. He read the paper and was surprise to read it, it was a dark poem about sayori putting her emotions in a bottle and giving it to her "friends" but instead it go through them and shatter on the ground.

He finish reading and look at sayori as she was smiling pleasantly at him which made him almost unpleasant, he said: "sayori, you wrote this?"

Sayori: "that's exactly what mc said too, hahaha, you two are similar to each other."

Tom: "uhh yeah, sure, say sayori are you trying to say something in this, poem?"

Sayori: "what? Uh, no no of course not, i was trying to make the best poem ever and this really help with me to understand my emotions, the reason behind this is more of a afterthought."

She was looking away from tom at the end of her sentences as tom notice this he wasn't so sure that this poem reason was a afterthought, he decided to push on this a little and said.

"You sure? This poem seems weird like is very imaginative and dark at the same time it was sad near the end. Are you sure you not try to tell anyone that you have a problem?"

Sayori gasp as she was almost surprise as she said.

"What?! You think i have a problem? Tom i'm totally fine don't worry about me, see."

She grin as wide as she can as tom wasn't so sure that she was being honest with him, he said.

"Sayori, is alright if you have a problem, everyone has a problem alright, you don't need to hide anything from me okay?"

Sayori pount as she look almost offended as she said.

"I don't have a problem okay? So don't assume i do alright?"

Tom: "okay, if you say so. Just know that i care okay?"

Sayori: "okay, if you say so..."

Their was a awkward silence between us as she look at me and said.

"Say, do you want to watch something?"

"Uhh, sure, why not."

"Great! Let's go downstairs."

"Okay."

They went downstairs and went into the living room to see what's on t.v as sayori grab the remote and turn on the t.v and flip through channels after channels.

Sayori: "so what do you want to watch?"

Tom: "i don't know, anything really."

"Okay, well how about this one."

She stop on a horror movie as they watch it together, it was a psychological horror movie as they watch it until the end.

By the time it was done it was already evening time as sayori yawn a little as tom yawn too, sayori said.

"Hey, wanna go to sleep early tonight?"

"Yeah, sure, why not."

Sayori: "so what do you want to do now?"

Tom: "i don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm, i'm feeling imaginative tonight so, let's play in my room."

"Sure, why not."

"Great, let's go."

They leave the living room and went to her room as sayori went and get her stuff animals that she has, she grab a bird a cow and a bird.

Tom look at her who was in a good mood as he look at the stuff animals that she has as he was a little perplex and said.

"Uhh, i wasn't expecting this, you sure about this?"

"Yeah! Let's play dolly for now until my mom comes home."

"Uh, i guess so, heh, you such a child."

"Hey, what that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, lets just play."

"Okay! What do you want to play as?"

She said holding a stuff animal in her hands, luckily he was wearing a mask because he was smiling through his mask as they play for a while.

Sayori: "Du, du du du du duu~ oh! Hello there mister cow, how are you doing in this wonderful day?"

Tom: "good, i'm having a terrific day, mooo."

"That's good to hear, say, let's see how toucan is doing."

"That sound like a wonderful ideal, let's go together."

"Yeeah!"

They march their animals to another stuff animal that was a black bird with a hat, sayori said in a cutesy tone.

"Hi there toucan how are you?"

Sayori: "I'm feeling down in a weather."

Sayori: "oh no! What should we do to cheer him up mister cow?"

Tom wonder what he should say as he thought of something and said.

"We should talk about it, that may help."

Sayori: "no, i don't feel like it..."

Sayori: "oh no! That didn't work, what should we do now?"

Tom thought and thought about what to say, he then came up with a plan and said.

"...how about we give him a big hug, that usually help me when I feel under the weather."

"Yeah! That will work! Let's try that out."

Sayori: "no wait, wait!"

They have their animals hug the black bird as sayori said.

"Mmmmm."

"This feel...great, thanks you two."

Sayori: "noo problem, anytime."

Sayori: "yay, we did it, that was fun."

Tom: "yeah, it was."

They soon heard a door open as they got up off the floor and look out the door as sayori said.

"My mom's home, let's go and meet her."

"Okay."

They went down the stairs and see her mom as sayori went and hug her mom.

Her mom: "hey little cinnamon bun how are you?"

Sayori: "i'm good, how you?"

Her mom: "great, tonight i brought us Chinese food today so-oh! I'm sorry tom i forgot you're here so i brought you some chicken so eat up."

Tom: "oh thank you sayori's mom."

Sayori: "yeah, when dad's coming home?"

"Oh he's should be coming home soon, for now let's eat."

They sat at the table and eat dinner.

Soon sayori and tom decided to go to bed as sayori said her good night to her mom and they went to bed.

"Good night sayori."

Good night tom."

They drifted off to sleep.

The next morning tom woke up and see that sayori wasn't in bed, he decided to see if she's in the kitchen as he left her room he look at the kitchen and see sayori sitting at the table doing nothing.

He look at her as she look rather depress looking as he wonder what wrong with her, he approach her and said.

"Uh, sayori? Are you okay?"

She look at him with surprise as if she woke up from a daze, as she said.

"Huh? Oh, good morning tom, how you feeling?"

He was confuse on this, why is she deliberately ignoring the fact that she was in a faze? He said.

"Uhh, are you okay? You look a little down when i saw you, are you okay?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine tom you don't need to worry about me."

Tom look at her for a while as he try to understand what's going on, he decided to ignore it for now and said.

"Uh, sure, whatever you say sayori. Say, today we're doing the preparation today right?"

Sayori eyes lighten up as she said.

"Oh yeah! We're doing the preparation today! I can't wait for the festival tommower."

"Yeah, me too..."

"What's the matter? Why the long face?"

"I'm just... worried about you."

"What? Why? I'm in a good mood, you don't need to worry about me i told you, is there something you want to say?"

"Well, no. I just, care that's all. Sayori if anything bother you then tell me alright?"

"Jeez, you don't need to worry alright, i'm fine really, let just do our preparation okay?"

"Okay..."

"Alright! I'll be right back."

She got up and went into her room as tom waited for about a minute or so as he started to get worried.

"Ah! No, no, aaaaaaaahhh!"

That scare the life out of tom as he yell.

"Sayori!"

He ran upstairs as he ran down the hallway he ram the door open and saw it.

He saw sayori hanged, his blood went cold when he saw it, he couldn't believe it.

"S-sayori...no, nonononono, this can't be happening, this... this doesn't make any sense."

Then suddenly a thunder can be heard as it became cloudy outside, the world started to shake as sayori flickering out of existence as only a noose was left as half of the room cut apart and a pile of stuff fill up to create a walkway down to the streets was made.

Tom look out and see that it was raining outside as he was at a state of shock, he question the situation and said.

"What? Am i'm in a world? But who's?"

He look out as he gain sense as he pull out his gun and ready it as he said.

"Let's see who i need to help."

As he venture foward through someone world.

He walk down the street and saw some paper on the ground, he approach it and pick it up and read it, the title was called bottles, he read this before, it was sayori's as he question about this.

"This is sayori's, wait, if this is sayori then that mean she's still alive. I got to find her and help her."

He throw the paper away and continue foward through sayori's world and got ready for anything that might be a threat.

He ran down the street and stop near the edge of a cliff and look around, he look down and only saw fog, he look foward and see the other end of the street, he can bearly see it but it's there.

He can also see that this world is bizarre as he can see a clunk of a world floating in mid-air as he see it and look around to see a path to take, he follow the path and see where to go.

He ran through someone backyard and was back on the streets, he wonder where in the world is it taking him as he ran down the street and stop near a lamppost to look around.

It was foggy and he look in both side of every direction as he decided to head south, as he ran down the street and see nothing but houses, he stop in front of a house and open it up and went inside.

What inside was a typical household of stuff as he look around and saw a magazine as he pick it up and have one left, he continue foward through the house to see anything else but found nothing, he went outside and see a path that he take and wonder where it goes.

He follow through a set path that this world is taking him as he ran through puddle of water and see a school not far from here, he ran down the street and notice something in the middle of a intersection.

He look at the figure and heard crying as he approach it and see is size: it's the same size as sayori but as he got close he see is skin.

It was livid as is skin was entirely contused he see that is shape was firm and short as he can clearly see that it was a humanoid figure that crying as he have his gun ready as he said.

"Hello? Are you friendly?"

The monster stop crying as it turn around slowly as it show is face: it eyes were hollow as is mouth was out stretch and doesn't have any facial features. It made wailing noses as it move slowly toward him as he didn't take any chances and fire at it.

He shot it once as it rear back and then scream as it face started to water as it move more quicker as tom fire at it two times as it fell on the ground and died.

Surprising it bleed water out of is wounds as tom didn't gave it much attention as he continue foward down the street, just another symbolize monster.

He was in the school premise as he wonder why the world decided to bring him here, he went to the front of the school and enter through the entrance as he see that the inside of the school was not safe.

The walls were damp from top to bottom as he see from inside water was coming from the ceiling as it should of been there but only was darkness was shown.

He move cautiously through the entrance lockers as he look in three direction from left to right to foward as he wonder where to go.

To his left was classroom door and also to his right and foward, he was on the first floor as he decided to check out the rooms for anything but he found in the rooms were desks and chairs and strangely enough were bottles of weird things like cloud like substance and only as described as 'magic' glows were in the bottles.

He did however when checking the classroom found some ammo for his gun as he now have 3 mags, as he did also found those weeping monsters with different appearance such as one with eyes but not real eyes but those fake eyes like dolls have, as he avoid them as much as he can but that sometime wasn't a option.

He check bathrooms but only found nothing of interest as he move foward through the school and went upstairs and see more of those weeping monsters walking around the hallways, as he mostly avoid them as much as he could as he enter through some rooms, one room in particular was a room that change from wet to clean as he see ghost of students who were talking among themselves as he look around and saw sayori who was looking out the window, he approach her as the scene change from normal to dark and raining outside.

Sayori was crying as he look around and see that the students have disappeared he soon heard voices coming from nowhere as sayori yell out.

"Stop it, stop it!"

As the world change back to wet and damp he see a key on sayori desk as he pick up and comment on the scene.

"What the hell? Is sayori... no she can't be, can she?"

He exit the room and explore the hallways and check room after room to find anything of used but found nothing but bottles and monsters, one room in particular was drowning in water as he thought that the water was shallow but it wasn't as he plunk into the water as he swim up and gasp for air as he look around and saw something swimming up to him.

He got out of the water but was too late as something grab hold of his leg as it was strong as it drag him back into the water as he try to break free but couldn't, he pull out his gun and fire at it which thankfully his gun was waterproof as he killed the monster that surprisingly look like sayori as he swim back up and got out of the water.

He look back and was thankful that he got out because more of them were coming out, he decided to move on and continue in the school.

He avoid the weepers and went upstairs to the third floor and look around the place, he see down the hallways and remember that he is probably close to the literature club, he went down the hallway and see the literature club but one thing in particular was that it was lock.

He try the key but it didn't fit, he need to get in there somehow he doesn't know why but he does, he move foward avoiding the weepers and try some doors, he saw a particular door that was different then the others.

He try the key and it fit as he open the door and enter the room and notice he was in sayori room.

He look around and then a flash of light happen as he was taken by surprise as it wasn't long until it goes away, he see a ghost of sayori who was on her bed sleeping.

He approach her and suddenly he heard voices but he can faintly hear them, they sound like they were talking to sayori while she sleep as the voices became increasingly louder as tom nearly close his ears.

Sayori woke up and cover her ears as she can't handle the voices anymore, they were saying: "sayori. Kill yourself."

Sayori: "get out of my head, get out of my head get out of my head!"

Then suddenly three small dark silhouettes appear as they were talking to sayori as she look at them and said.

"Get, get out of here!"

They red eyes just stare at her as they were smiling at her like they're enjoying this, tom always hated when he see these flashbacks, he wanted to intervene and help them anyway he could but couldn't.

But suddenly they turn their attention to tom as he jump a little and he pull out his gun and aim at them as sayori flicker away as they pull out a scalpel and walk toward him while he hear the voices getting louder.

Them: "sayori will die is our mission to kill her, you must die if intervene."

Tom: "son of a..."

Then suddenly they went speedy quick as they stab tom as he yell out, he see them coming closer as he hold his guts as he look at the silhouettes as they laugh at his pain as he point his gun at them and fire at one of them and shot one of them in the head.

He killed one of them as he heard it scream in pain as it disappears, they soon were shacking uncontrollably as he heard them yelling as they went speedy quick to him cutting his legs as he fell on one knee and look at them as he need to move or he's dead.

He limp his way to gain some distance away from them as he look at them coming closer, he fire at one of them but they avoid it, he cuss as he try again but still miss, he ran out of bullets as he reloaded his gun and aim at them but they went quick to him as they were going to stab him but he dodge it and fire at it and killed it.

The last one scream again as it went crazy and scramble to him, it cut him up as he fell his way away from it as he crawl his way to gain some distance he aim at the last one but it was hard to get a clear shot.

He use as much of his strength to stand up and see it going left to right fast as it came quickly to him as he kick it which stunning it and fire at it which killed it.

He fell over as he look at his wounds as he breathe heavily, he try to stand up and manage to do so as he look back and see a light happened as he see that the room was more brighter as he see a key and a syringe on the bed as he grab both of them and use the syringe on him.

His wounds heal, he left her room and look at the key as he venture back to the literature club and use the key on the door, he enter the room and was surprise that it was normal but it was still raining outside, he soon saw another flashback as he see the girls sitting at their desk and he look around.

A person enter the room and they look at him with cheerfulness, they went and greet him as the scene change as they were talking to the boy, sayori was in the back messing around with a eraser as she look rather down.

Tom can soon hear her thoughts as she said.

"Why does mc always hanging out with those girls? Why doesn't he hang out with me?"

When she said that for a split second he saw her hanged as tom look at the boy and thought: "this is mc?" He soon see the scene change as he saw mc staring at sayori who was looking at monika who was at sayori who bend over and spoke with her.

Monika: "hey sayori, how you feeling?"

Sayori: "i'm doing okay, thanks for asking."

"Well it doesn't seem like you are. Tell me, what's bothering you?"

"I told you i'm fine, you don't need to worry about me..."

"I know when you're lying, so don't play dumb with me, you're upset because of your depression right? Also with mc staring to hang out with the other girls more you feel like you've been forgotten. Am i'm right?"

"What? How-how did you know about that?"

Her words became more scared as monika said.

"Answer the question, are you doing alright?"

"...no, i'm not, but how do you know about my depression?"

"I know everything about you girls, about your depression, natsuki abuse and even yuri little habit she does, do i need to say more?"

Sayori eyes widen as she said.

"What? Natsuki is being abused? How you know about this?"

"I'm the one answering the questions here, listen sayori don't you think that anyone care about you? No they don't, they won't pay any mind to you so why won't you do us a favor and just, disappear."

"Why, why you being so mean? I thought you were my friend?"

"I am you're friend, if i wasn't i wouldn't be talking to you now would i?"

"But you're not acting friendly at all, why you doing this to me?"

"Because, who will? Well anyways, sayori i want you to know that i care for you okay, don't worry about your depression and everything will be alright, okay, so don't worry. Is not like you will have a happy ending."

"What?"

"You will die one day, we all will, i hope you remember that.

"What?"

"Anyway, great talk i hope you have a good day."

Then they disappeared, he look around and see that it was dark still, he went to her desk and see a key as i pick up and comment on the situation.

"Why is monika was being a bitch? Something isn't right here.

He exit the room and look at the key as it said: "my home."

He went down the stairs and exit the school and ran down the street from the opposites side.

He went down a set path that this world is taking him as he ran into houses and he inspected them and found a syringe and continue in the house and exit out back and move foward.

He fought some monster that was in his way as he continue foward through the world and see a house near the end as he enter through a gate and use the key on the door and enter the house and look around the place.

The house was worst then the school as he went upstairs and heard crying, he approach the door and he gently open the door and enter the room and see sayori sitting on her bed with her head between her legs.

He look at her and said: "sayori?"

She stop crying and look at him, tom look at sayori who said.

"Tom, what are you doing here? Get out while you still can."

"I'm not going anywhere until you've been help, sayori why do you keep this to yourself? I could of help you."

"You can't help me tom, i'm doom to be depressed, no one can help."

When she said that her room was becoming more wetter as tom said.

"Yes i can, i can help you, if only you let me in."

He slowly approach her and said.

"We can fight this together, you and me sayori alright, just trust me alright?"

Water was coming out of the walls as sayori said. "No, we can't, monika said-"

"Forget what she said! She's wrong! I care about you okay? And i don't want anything bad happen to you, just trust me alright?"

They started to hear voices as sayori start covering her ears as tom approach her as the windows started to crack open as it shattered as wind and rain started to come in, sayori couldn't take it as she said.

"Get out of my head, get out of my head get out of my head get out of my head!"

As the world started falling apart as the house was collapsing, tom and sayori fell as tom look at the scene before him as he see falling debris and saw sayori from afar as he attempt to get to her as the wind push him back, they fell on a field.

Tom got off the ground and look around for sayori, he notice that it was still raining outside and he see a tree with a tire swing from afar, he notice a lighting strike as for a brief moment he saw the tire swing was replaced with sayori hanging as it returns.

He soon see sayori from afar as he went to her as he see her she ran off to the tree as they were underneath it, sayori said to tom.

"Stop! I don't want your help! No one can help me don't you understand!? I have this ever since i was a child, no one could help me, not even professionals! This is my curse that i have to live with, you can't help me!"

Tom look at her for a while until he said.

"Sayori i know you don't want help but tell me, do you want to live with this forever? Well, do you?"

"...no, i don't but what can i do?"

"You can... you can get help from your friends but you didn't want to, you're stubborn and don't listen to what they say, that's why you are so depressed, you been alone with no support and with no support no happiness."

"No tom, i don't want help, that's too selfish, i don't need help...i don't need anyone. I don't need you. Just, leave. Me. Alone."

Sayori change from her sad tone to a more menacing tone as he see her change from normal to straight up magical as paper came out of nowhere as it spin around her as she float as tom look at her as he see her use the paper to attack him as he avoid it.

He pull out his gun and aim at her he said.

"Sayori, don't let me do this!"

She thrown more paper as he been hit from them he look at sayori as her face change from a sad look to a more serious look as she float toward to him, he got up and point his gun and start firing at her.

She took the hit as the battle begun as she throw more paper at him as he dodge it and continue shooting at her as she use the paper as a shield.

Tom continue firing at her and reloaded his gun and start firing again, she then went and use her power to rap around a rope around tom as he struggle to get it off of him while sayori use paper to attack him.

Tom mangage to get the rope off as he firing at her and reloaded, this went on for a while until sayori couldn't take it anymore, one final blow was enough.

She collapse as tom went to her in concern as he said.

"Sayori, are you alright?"

"...mmmh, tom, i'm, i'm sorry."

"Is okay, you don't need to apologize, i'm glad you're alright."

"Tom, you're right, i should get help from my depression, but i'm too stubborn for it."

Then suddenly a flashbacks happened as they look and see a small sayori crying as a boy went to her and comfort her, soon the scene change as the boy and sayori were having fun on the swing set.

Sayori: "to be honest, i love him, he always try to make me happy while i try to help him in return."

Tom: "well, is never to late to confess, and if he reject you then screw him, you don't need him to be happy, happiness come from inside and others, they care for you and so do i."

"Tom..."

She then hug him as he hug back, sayori started shredding tears as she said.

"Thank you."

The rain stop as the sun show itself as sayori disintegrate into bright light as tom know he done his job as the whole world was disintegrating into bright light as tom was consumed by the light.

Tom: "*gasp*"

Tom woke up as so do sayori as they look at each other as sayori said.

"Tom, what just happened?"

"You came to amends. "I did? I do feel a little different. What was that?"

"We were in your world, you can rest now."

Tom took off his mask and smile and said: "i can say this situation is over."

Sayori went and hug him as he hug back as sayori remember.

"Oh yeah, we got the preparation to do."

"Yeah, let's do it."

"Yeah, we have all day anyway, so let's do it."

They got up and begin their preparation.

Disclaimer: the next chapter will be NSFW. For good reason.


End file.
